Kingdom Hearts Danganronpa The Battle of Light and Darkness
by Kingdomhearts1001282
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts 3. Master Yen Sid sent Sora, David and Riku on an dangerous task to save the Hope Peak Academy from the darkness. Will they be able to find the darkness in the academy or will the darkness swallow the students into complete despair. Join Sora Riku and David on the quest to meet new friend and solve the mystery of Hope Peak Academy
1. Chapter 1

3 Years later, David who is taking his exam by going to worlds and fix the problem and help the world to an balance. Meanwhile at the Castle, The leader "Kratos" has been talking to his commander about David's progress. Then suddenly the portal came out of the nowhere and David came through the portal with pride in his eyes. David went straight to the throne of his leader and kneel before the leader with his head down.

"I am back my lord." Said David

"Welcome back David, I seen your back from the exam." Said Kratos

"Yes Master, and it was a tough exam for 3 years ."

"Well done, Yet me see your progress. David" said Kratos

SO Kratos stand up from his throne and use his power and aim at David and a orb of light came from David's head and it went to Kratos and he let the orb land on his hand. After that he examine the progress and he was amazine of how many worlds David went to durning his exam and how many friends he made durning his exam. After examine the progress, he sent the orb back to David and it sent back to his body. After that, Kratos walk straight to David while David is kneeling.

"Stand up David," said Kratos and David obey his master and he stand up before him.

"Congrats David, or should I say Master David of light" said Kratos with his smile on his face.

"Thank you Lord, I promise that I will make you happy" said David

"Good, Now stand by and I will give ur next task. You're dismissed"

"Yes Sir," said David

So David walk through the door of the throne room. After that Kratos begin talking to the general.

"I think David is ready"

"Yes, I think he is too,"

"What task are u going to give him" said General Tidus

" The task of saving the students from an evil academy"

"That task, Yeah master I think that should be a good task. I seen the problem a lot and I was shocked of how the students have to killed each other to escape the academy and I got mad at that"

"Yeah I know, That is what I have it with that killing and this is the perfect task for him" "I think it is time. So summon David general."

"Yes Sir," and he stand up and walk through the door to get David.

Meanwhile, David who finish his exam and sit down in the dining hall eating meal after finish his exam for 3 years. While David continue eating and all the while an friend of David named "Mario" walk to David with a smile on his face and is going to say hi to him of not seeing David for 3 years.

"Yo, David how you been" said Mario

"Hey Mario, How are u. Have not see you for 3 years" said David as he fist-bump Mario.

"Good, Just study and train my body."

"Nice,"

"So I heard you passed your exam."

"Yeah I did it was a tough exam. But I made lots of friends while durning my exam"

"Wow! Congrats oh should I say Master David of light" said Mario bowing to David

"You don't need to bow at me."

"Sorry! I was surprise and happy for you David"

"Thanks Mario"

"So what are u going to do"

" Oh, I am waiting for a task while I am eating food" said David as he continue eat his food

"Awesome, What task are u going to do"

"I don't know the master is talking to General Tidus about my next task"

"Oh, that is why you are eating food to wait for your next task"

While David and Mario continue talking in the dining room. The General open the door of the Dining hall and begin walking to David while he is eating.

"Master David, Kratos is ready to tell you your next task"

"Yes, Sir. I will see you later Mario"

"Yeah see you later David"

After David say bye to Mario, David went out of the dining hall with General Tidus as they are heading to the throne room.

10 min later

David and General Tidus made to the throne room. As they reach the throne door, General Tidus stop David and order David to stand by. So David accept and waited for General Tidus order to come in. After a few min, The door open and General Tidus came out of the door.

"David, Kratos is ready for you" said General Tidus

So General Tidus open the door for David and they went through the door to the throne room.

As David walk straight to Kratos throne and he stopped and then kneel before Kratos.

"You summon me my lord"

"Yes, I did. David you have shown great care and abilites and you are ready for this task."

" Sir, What is my task. I am ready for it"

"Good! Your task is going to test you on your heart and abilites. You mission is to head to Hope Peak Academy."

"Hope Peak Academy?"

"Yes! I seen the video of Hope Peak Academy. I was in shocked and in pissed of students killing each other to get out of the Academy"

"Yeah, Before I leave for my exam I saw the video of Hope Peak Academy and I was pissed of that and I want an chance to help the students from killing each other."

"Yes! So your task is to head to Hope Peak Academy as a student and help them escape. DO NOT distrup the timeline. You got it David"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good! You get ready to head to the task. Oh and one more thing, When General Tidus left to get you. I use my power and to create the mirror from my power and connect to Yen Sid or was my friends for a very long time"

**Flashback**

"Hey Yen Sid how are u."

"Ha Kratos how are u my friend" said Yen Sid

"Good! My friend"

"So what are u doing" said Yen Sid

" Oh! David came back from his 3 years exam"

"So How is the exam for David"

"Good! David passed the exam and become Warrior of light like Sora and Riku"

"Congrats."

"So I am about to sent David to his next task"

"Oh! What is David's new task"

"Remember the video I sent to you when David is on his exam."

"Oh students getting killed in Hope Peak Academy"

"Yeah that. I think David is ready for this task."

"Good! I have another problem. I can sense something evil coming from Hope Peak Academy"

"That is not good! I remember that Hope Peak Academy is full of darkness from despear and it is getting stronger."

"So what is the plan!"

"I going to sent Sora and Riku to you to company with David on the task"

"That is the good plan. I will tell David about the task"

"Good. It will take 5 hours for Sora and Riku to get to your location"

"That's good I will wait for Sora and Riku"

"Ok Tell David I say hi"

"I will."

After the conversation. Kratos dismiss the mirror and the mirror disappear in the flash of light.

Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid went back to his seat and then he called the three Good fairy (Flora, Fauna, Merryweather). Then in the blink of light the three Good Fairy appear in front of him.

"Yen Sid, You called us" said Flora

"Yes I did. Summon Sora and Riku"

"Yes sir" said Flora and Flora disappear in sprinkle of light

"We're heading out" said Fauna

"Me too" said Merryweather

As the fairy good fairys disappear to get to Sora and Riku. Then in a few hours Sora and Riku appear to Yen Sid.

"You called us" said Sora

"Yes I did, I have a task for you. A while ago I have a converse with my friend Kratos through the mirror and we talk about the task that David is going to do."

"What's the task" said Riku

"While back I sense the darkness coming toward the world that is getting stronger and I request you too to company with David in this task."

"Yes Sir, It is going to be old times"

"Yes it will. Master Yen Sid we are heading out"

"Good Luck Master Sora and Riku" said Yen Sid

So Riku and Sora bow to Master Yen Sid and they head out to the basement in the Mysterious Tower. As they are heading to the pit. Sora and Riku talk about the world that is heading an strong darkness.

"So the world Yen Sid talks about is in trouble" Said Sora

"Yeah, But don't worry we company with David and together we will destroy the darkness in that world"

"Yeah we will"

Then they reach the pit. Sora called in the megaphone the two pit crew Chip and Dale.

"Come in Chip and Dale, Ready to launch" said Sora

So Chip and Dale heard the called from Sora and they activate the hand that lift the gumini ship into the station. Then Sora and Riku went to the Gumini ship and jump in the ship and start the engine of the ship. As the ship started up then Chip and Dale open the launch door and Chip and Dale launch the gumini ship through the launch door and into the lane between and they head straight to the world where David is.

Meanwhile back to the world David is, David is getting ready for the task by getting food from the dinning hall and get potions, Elixer, etc for the trip. While getting ready, all the sudden Mario came from behind him and scared him almost hit him.

"Mario, Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, David didn't mean to scare you" Mario said

"That is okay, So how are u"

"Good, Seen you getting ready for the task"

"Yeah, getting items and food for the task"

"I seen, So what task are u getting prepare for" said Mario

"Oh Hope Peak Academy world, the darkness is getting stronger so Kratos sent me this task."

"That task. I heard it from my friends and it is going to get difficult"

"Yeah it is so Sora and Riku is going to company me in this task"

"Sora and Riku! You haven't seen them in three years before you went for the exam." Said Mario

"Yeah! Want to see how powerful they become in three years"

As they were talking, the dining hall opens up and Tidus went through the door and went straight to David.

"David, Kratos is ready for you so come with me" Tidus said

"Got it, So see you later Mario"

"See ya, David" said Mario

After they say their goodbye, David walk with Tidus to the throne room with Kratos is.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku made it to Skyline where David is. They were amaze of how David's world is becoming for three years.

"Wow! Skyline is getting beautiful" said Sora

"Yeah! It is." Said Riku

"So David is at the castle in the middle of town, so let's get going" said Riku as they begin walking toward the town to the castle. As they walk in town, they saw that the town is getting really nice and the town's people is evolve in the past three years. Finally they made to the castle where the guards of the castle let Sora and Riku in the castle and they begin heading to the throne room.

Meanwhile, in the throne room David begin training with Tidus for the coming task to past time before Sora and Riku gets here. Then suddenly the door of the throne door opens up and Sora and Riku appear from the door and walk straight to the throne. As Sora and Riku gets closer they bow to Kratos and tell them they are here.

"Sora reporting to Kratos" said Sora

"Riku reporting to Kratos" said Riku

"Ah Sora and Riku how are u, Haven't seen you for three years seen the defeat of Master Xehenort and peace returned to the worlds."

"Yeah it was three years and I was amaze how the town is evolving from three years.

"Hey Riku and Sora! How you been"

As Sora and Riku look to the left they saw David finish his training and he is happy that he did not see them for three years.

"David!" said Sora and Riku as Sora fist-bumped David fist and so as Riku.

"Man, you have grown stronger Sora and Riku and Congrats on the defeat of Master Xehenort." Said David

"Thanks! It wasn't easy as a Keyblade Master" said Riku

"I have seen that Aqua, Ven and Terra have returned. Where are they doing now"

"They went back to the Land of Departure and begin training then went on the journey of going to worlds and train there too." Said Sora

"Good! I hope that I face them someday"

"Yeah me too!" said Sora

After they finish their greeting. Sora, David and Riku appear in front of Kratos ready for the task.

"Ah Sora, Riku how you been. It's been a long time. Thanks for coming to Skyline"

"Thanks for inviting us Master Krotos" said Riku

"Welcome, Sora, Riku I summon you for this difficult task. I sense the darkness in one of the world and it is getting stronger and I getting worried about that I might be heartless. So I like you to company with David on this task"

"No problem it will be like three years" said Sora

Before you go for this task, I will show this video about the world you are heading. So Krotos use his power and play the video of the world. Riku, Sora and David got very angry and worried of the darkness that is growing more stronger. After the video, Krotos dimissed the mirror and begin to talk to the warrior.

"So Riku, Sora and David your task is to head to the world that the darkness is getting stronger and find the way to decrease the strength of the darkness and find the problem of what makes the darkness stronger."

"You can count of us Master" said Riku

"Good, You are dismissed. Good luck on the task and remember the light is in you and always work together" said Krotos

After Krotos dismissed the warriors, Sora, Riku, and David went out of the throne room and begin heading out of the castle and toward the ship. When they reach the ship the trio jumped in the ship and Sora active the engine and they begin flying out of the world into the location.

**This is my first story of the crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Danganronpa. Hope you click like on the story and write comments about the story. Next chapter is the starting of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Hope Peak Academy, An mysterious creature have tied the headmaster of Hope Peak Academy into the chair as the mysterious creature smiled evilly at the headmaster. Then all of sudden the mysterious creature hit the button next to him and the headmaster got stuck in the rocket screaming to got stuck in the rocket screaming to get out of the rocket. But the rocket close the shuttle with headmaster in it and the rocket begin to blast off into outer space in full speed and once the rocket got to outer space. Then the rocket deactivate the rocket and the rocket felt down to earth at full speed with the rocket started to be on fire and once the rocket hits the school then the shuttle of the rocket opens up and all the remains of the headmaster is his bone as the mysterious figure laugh evilly.

Meanwhile back to the gumini ship where Sora is piloting the ship. Sora, Riku and David were relaxing on the seat of the gumini ship until the silent is broken by Sora.

"So David, It has been a while since we went on the journey together." Said Sora

"Yeah, It been three years when we were together on a journey" said David

"Remember the times when we were at Olympic Coliseum where we were training with Hercules and Phil to get stronger and Sora and David face each other in the training battle. Then after the battle we were in pain and out of breath and it took us three days to heal completely. After that Sora want rematch and challenge David to a fight again and again after the battle I leave Sora with cuts and bruise" said Riku

"Yeah, It was a tight battle and we were going to full power against each other and it took us another three days to be completely healed again. Like when Sora and Riku fight each other with wooden sword at Destiny Island" said David

"Yeah and I let Sora beat me several times and then when I give it my all against him he defeat me with full strength at the island. Then as I use the darkness in my heart to get powerful. But Sora defeat even I use the full power of darkness in my heart and that tell me that Sora gets more powerful that he can defeat me." Said Riku

"Oh speak of that. When I was during my exam for three years. I heard that you passed the Mark of Mastery exam to see if you can still hold the keyblade when there is darkness in your heart." Said Riku

"Yeah it was a tough exam for me and Sora because the Mark of Mastery and sleeping Keyholes was in Sora's dreams. Then as Sora is going to be one of the Seekers of Darkness. I have risked my life to save Sora when Sora risked his life to save me from the darkness in my heart." Said Riku

"That is why your bonds with Sora is so powerful that you and Sora were able to defeat Xehmas the leader of the Organization 13 together." Said David

"Yeah and when Sora retake his exam after I passed my exam. Sora met lots of new friends while during his exam and when Sora defeat Master Xehenort at the Keyblade graveyard. That cause Sora to passed his exam and be title True Keyblade Master." Said Riku

"Congrats on passing the exam and to defeat Master Xehenort to restore peace to the worlds Sora." Said David

"Thanks David, So David how was your exam" said Sora

"The exam I took was a lot tougher for me because I have to test my heart and soul. So I meet lots of new friends too while I was taking my exam and after three years when you defeat Master Xehenort , I was able to pass my exam and earned the title True Keyblade Master too as you two." Said David

"Congrats David" said Sora

"Yeah Congrats" said Riku

"Thanks Sora and Riku" said David

So while they were talking about the pass three years of experience while we were apart taking the exam and Sora flying the ship. Then after a while of talking they have reached their destination. So Sora went out of the pilot seat and looked out of the window to see the new world they are heading and the new friends they are going to meet. But they were on an mission to find the source of how the heartless getting stronger and to find this world's keyhole and seal it with their keyblade to prevent the darkness from sending this world into darkness.

"Wow this world is like Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua's world in Shibuya" said Sora

"Oh you have told me about them during you and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam. Hope that someday that you will introduce me to them in Shibuya." Said David

"Yeah me too. Want to go back to Shibuya someday and meet them again." Said Sora

"Ok Let's land and find the source of how the heartless getting stronger and to find this world's keyhole." Said Riku

So Sora, Riku, and David nodded and we went to the transport room below the deck. Then as they reach the transport room. Riku sent the coordinate into the transport device and active the device. After that then Sora, Riku and David went in the transport pods and sudden a beam of light covered us and then we disappear to their destination.

Meanwhile in the middle of the world they went in to lies Hope Peak Academy. An legendary school where the top students gets accepted into Hope Peak Academy. In the front of Hope Peak Academy entrance is an average high school student named Makoto Naegi who have no special personality and skills. He got accepted into tha academy by the lottery drawing in which is named "High School Level Lucky."

"Well I guess I can't just continue standing here like a statue" said Nagei and he begin walking into the academy because he need to be at the entrance hall by 8:00 A.M.

Meanwhile back to Sora, Riku, and David. They were walking toward the academy in which they were having an hard time finding the Academy and Riku can sense the darkness getting stronger in the academy and maybe somewhere in the school is the keyhole for this world. But they were surprise of how big the Academy is.

"So this where the heartless is getting stronger somewhere in this academy." Said Riku

"Yeah But we are going to have a hard time finding the source and finding the keyhole in there." Said Sora

"Be careful, we need to keep our identify a secret in order to protect the world boarder of this world" said David

"So Let's go inside" said Sora

"Coming" said Riku

"Wait for me" said David

So Sora, Riku and David head in the academy to look for the keyhole and to protect this world from falling into darkness.

Meanwhile somewhere in the academy, An mysterious person were sitting in the command room in which the person smile evilly as she saw the footage of the keyblade wielder going in the academy and the plan is going in action. Then suddenly an black smoke appear behind the mysterious person and from the black smoke appear an evil fairy named Meleficent who begins walking toward the mysterious person in which the she smile evilly too.

"Looks like the keyblade brats finally show at the academy as you have planned" said Meleficent

"Thanks Meleficent. I knew they will come when the darkness is getting stronger in the academy and the next plan is going to begin very soon."

"Don't forget I will give you the power of darkness if you help me put darkness into this world so that I can rule this world."

"I will help you add darkness into this world. In return you give me the power of darkness so that I can destroy the keyblade wielder."

So Meleficent like what the mysterious person said to help Meleficent on her plan and then she stand back and raise one of her hands that she hold her wand and then suddenly the flow of darkness appear around her and then it goes to the mysterious person. So she started to feel the darkness around her and she is getting stronger and more powerful. After that she lower her arm that have the wand and the power of darkness disappear.

"The deal have been set. Don't let me down"

"You won't be down. I will help you with her plan"

So the mysterious person stand up and then with the snap of her finger and all the sudden the black portal appear below her and tons of heartless appear in front of her waiting for her command.

"Heartless, Listen to my command. Go and spread darkness in this world"

So the heartless obey her and then they went into the black portal below them and then they disappear in the portal.

So Meleficent smile at her and she begin going backward and then she begin to disappear into black smoke and before she disappear, she told the mysterious person "To don't use too much of darkness in her heart or the darkness will develop her heart"

After Meleficent is gone, Then the mysterious figure went back to the monitor and return spying on the keyblade wielder.

Meanwhile back to Nagei. As Nagei headed in the academy to the entrance hall.

"So this is the entrance hall. Huh there is no one here" said Nagei

As Nagei look up at the magnificent wall clock and the time is 7:10 a.m and the gathering started at 8:00 a.m so he got 50 min left and no one is here yet. Then as Nagei took his first step of Hope Peak Academy excited about his hop of going into this academy and suddenly Nagei's vision started to go blur as the world turned into jelly, swiring around, around, and around and then the next moment is darkness.

Meanwhile back to Sora, Riku, and David. As they enter the academy, suddenly something get very wrong and then heartless appeared around them and they begin to summon their keyblade to begin the battle but as they get ready suddenly they get very dizzy and then the vision become dark and they went out.

After the heroes goes out. Then the mysterious person appeared behind of them and then smile evilly that the person's plan is coming into motion and then disappear into the darkness and leave them alone not moving.

Then back to Nagei, As he started to wake up from his vision become blur and he woke up in his seat in the classroom. As his entire body started to get awfully weary. Like he fall sleep in the middle of a boring class of course and he is confuse on why he is sleeping on top of the desk he is sitting as if he never been to this classroom before.

Then as he begin to look around the classroom then he look at the clock and it says 8:00 and then he remember that he went into school around 7:10 and he thought hour really pass already? Then Nagei look around again and find a security camera as if it was set up to keep suspicious people out. Then he look around again and find out that the windows in the classroom is shut by the iron plates being bolted into the walls and he tried to hitting the iron plate with his fist and he though they're iron plates and it looks solid and thick too and what is really important is why is there iron plates in the first place. Then he check the seat he was sitting at and he find an pamphlet with the handwritten to book that is the Guidance for New Students? He thought that it was a plank. Then he thought of going back to the entrance hall but notice that it past the gathering time and the other students are probably already there…

Meanwhile back to Sora, Riku, and David. They begin to awake up from being out and they are confuse about why are they here in this classroom.

"Arrr, Where are we" said Sora

"Huh we are in the school. That is weird"

"Hey David, Riku are u up"

"Yeah we are up Sora" said Riku

"Yeah don't worry about us are u okay" said David

"Yeah. I'm fine"

Then as Sora, Riku and David begin checking the classroom and they find out that the window is sealed with Iron plates and screw in good. Then as they went back to the seated they find an letter sitting on the desk

"Huh, There is an letter for us" said David

"We should read the letter" said Riku

"Sora u can read this letter"

"Okay I will" said Sora

**Dear Keyblade Brats**

**You are wondering of where u are. You are in the school as part of the test for you guys. Your test is to find the despair in this school and help turned despair into hope. In the case you are going to escape then you have no choice because I stole your friends, memories but I didn't take your abilities. You have to take this task and if you failed then your friends and memories is gone forever. The task is going to be difficult and there are going to be problems trying to block your ways as you are doing your tasks. Your task start at the entrance hall. You will meet one of the students of Hope Peak Academy and you have to change despair into hope. Good Luck you going to need it.**

**Sincerely ?**

**Task started at the Meeting at 8:00.**

As Sora finished the letter, they are pissed of the letter because they have to take the task in order to save his friends and memories.

"We got to do this, there is nothing we could do" said Riku

"Yeah, Sora we have to do it or our memories and friends will be gone forever" said David

"Fine, So the task started at the entrance hall at 8:00 a.m." said Sora

So as they look at the clock they found out that it is 8:30 a.m and they are 30 min late. So they begin walking toward the entrance hall to begin the task of saving their memories and friends from being gone forever.

Meanwhile back to Nagei. As he begin walking across the hallway and the first thing he remember is that the corridor is creepy in the school.

Then as Nagei begin walking to the entrance hall. Then he got bumped by one of the students by accident and is wondering who bumped him.

"Hey. Watch were you were walking" said Nagei

"Sorry, Are u okay" said Sora

As Nagei started to look up he saw three guys. One of the guy is an brown spiky hair guy who wore an black and silver outfit that is wearing baggy that is darker style with many zippers and extra legging who still wear his crown necklace.

The next guy is an tall muscular teenager with pale skin with blight blue-green eyes and silver hair who wears a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest in which the shirt is below his neck and bellybutton and the white vest is yellow at the bottom with blue stripe separating two other colors. On his left arm wears a loose white cloth that reaches a little bit above his fingers between his wrist and elbow and his blue baggy pants have a large paler pockets, and his held up by a black and silver belt. His shoe are gray on bottom and top

The last guy is the same as Riku who is an tall muscular teenager with pale skin except his brown eyes and his clothes is the same as Sora's clothes in Kingdom Hearts 2 but with yellow color with little of black and red on it.

"Sorry, We are trying to find the entrance hall in this academy. Hey are u an student of Hope Peak Academy" said Sora

"Yeah, I am. Who are u guys" said Nagei

"I'm Sora" said Sora

"David is my name" said David

"Riku" said Riku

"My name is Naegi, nice to meet you David, Sora and Riku" said Nagei

Then Nagei reach his hand to shake with the guys and then Sora, Riku and David begin shaking his hands at a different time.

"So you also are heading to the entrance hall too. We should come with you to the entrance hall" said Sora

"Yeah you can come with us" said Naegi

"Thanks Nagei. So Let's go" said David

So David, Naegi, Sora, and Riku began walking to the entrance hall as they become friends. Then after an 4 min of looking for the entrance hall they find the entrance hall in the hallway and as they enter the entrance hall for the second time. They found the rest of the students waiting for them to get to the entrance hall.

"Are you… also a new student?" said Yasuhiro Hagakure

"So, you guys are my…!?" said Naegi

"Yeah. We're the new students who are supposed to start school at Hope's Peak Academy today." Said Chihiro Fujisaki

"With you there are 18 of us… I think we're all here, right? Said Hifumi Yamada

"So They were Super High-School Level students chosen by Hope's Peak Academy. I slowly looked around at the faces of the new kids around me and it's probably an exaggeration to say they had a special aura around them." Said Naegi

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you like this chapter. The story is going to be my best stories and is tied with my other story that I am still working on. Hope you liked it and comment on this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we stopped from the end of chapter 2. Naegi have waked up at the classroom in Hope Peak Academy and then Naegi begin walking to the entrance hall and meet Sora, David and Riku in the hallway and they together walked to the entrance hall where they find new students of Hope Peak Academy that are Super High School Students level and Naegi can sense the aura of the students. So let's continue on to chapter 3

"Um, nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Naegi" said Naegi

"I'm Sora" said Sora

"Riku" said Riku

"David" said David

"I don't know what happened, exactly, but somehow I fell asleep and now I'm late…"

"Eh? You too?" said Yasuhiro Hagakure

"Things just get stranger and stranger, don't they?" said Celestia Ludenberg

"It's abnormal! This is without a doubt a declaration of abnormal contrivances!"

"Um, what are you saying? I don't get what's going on, exactly…"

"You have kept us waiting!" said Kiyotaka Ishimaru

"Naegi-kun, Sora-kun, Riku-kun and David-kun! Tardiness will not be tolerated! You must have known you must be here at eight!"

"Being late on the first day of school is outrageous! I will report this to the school officials and ask for appropriate punishment for you guys…"

"What the hell are you saying? It's not like he had a choice, you know." Said Junko

"Hey, shouldn't we introduce ourselves properly? I bet he'd like to know who we all are" said Aoi Asahina

"Introductions? This ain't the fucking time for them!" said Mondo

"But, before we discuss the problem at hand, wouldn't it be best if we come to understand one another?" said Celestia

"If we don't even know what to call each other, we won't be able to achieve much progress."

"I think she's right…" said Chihiro

"So… Let's introduce ourselves first, and then figure out what's going on." Said Sayaka

"Yeah Let's introduce ourselves to them" said Sora

"Sure I could introduce ourselves to them" said David

"Okay" said Riku

"We have other pressing issues at hand, but first we must introduce ourselves.", is it? If that's the case, now is my great chance. I already looked up information about everyone have on the Internet, but now I get to see what these guys are really like…" said Naegi

As Naegi look at the entrance room and he found out that the door have an huge metal bulkhead? That is like the entrance to a military facility with the security camera attached to a gun. Then Naegi see an television screen that is approve by the government that is not strange if it has it's own television station. Nevertheless… there's something weird about it. So after the looking around in the entrance hall. So Naegi begin introducing to the new students with Sora, Riku, and David.

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! My moto in life is Simplicity and Fortitude! Let's all work together and study hard! My High School Level is Hall Monitor"

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru… According to the Hope's Peak Academy thread, he was always top of his class at a certain famous school, without even the slightest spot on his record. He's a true model student. He's also known for participating in the school's disciplinary committee. Those activities give him the title of "Super High School Level Hall Monitor" who values law and order**

"Makoto Naegi… Was that your name?" said Kiyotaka

"Makoto Naegi! That's a truly magnificent name! You must thank your parents for naming you so splendidly!"

"But, with such a name, I expect you to act accordingly and keep vigilant day and night and there is no greater accomplishment in life then pushing yourself to the limit, always! Isn't that so? That's all there is to it!"

"My name is Sora. Nice to meet you Kiyotaka Ishimaru" said Sora

"My name is David. Hope to make you my friend" said David

"Riku is my name. Let's get along together" said Riku

"Sora, David and Riku. You guys are a great guys and I can sense that we could be good friends." Said Kiyotaka Ishimaru

"**Man this guy is a tiresome, isn't he." **

Next is Touko Fukawa

"Y… You'll probably forget it soon anyway, but…"

"…My name is Touko Fukawa

**Touko Fukawa… The novel she wrote when she was 10 years old became the talk of the nation and served as her literary debut. Two years ago she wrote "Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away", which became her most celebrated romance novel. It was a huge hit that made fisherman very popular with young teenage girls for a few months, and became a national phenomenon. Despite her age she has already won several literary awards, and managed to become a constant on the best selling list while still in high school. She's genius high school girl, worthy of being called "Super High- School Level Literary Girl" Or so I thought. Having written so many romance novels, I imagined a princess-type with a lot of experience in love…**

"…. W…. What do you want? Why are u staring at my face? Stop it… D…. Don't look at me like I'm some kind of a filthy thing!" said Touko Fukawa

"What? I don't think you're filthy…!" said Naegi

"I know what you're thinking… I know what you're dying to say…"

"You're thinking how you've never seen such a fatty in your life, aren't you…? Laughing behind my back…?

"N…No…I'd never…"

"It's no use trying to trick me! I…It's the truth. If it wasn't… you wouldn't have any reason to look at my face, would you? I…It's not like I mind. I'm used to it"

**She has an incredible persecution complex… So different from her talent and imagination as an author.**

Next is Sakuya Maizono

"I'm Sayaka Moizono. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you Sakuya" said Sora

"I'm Riku nice to meet you" said Riku

"I'm David nice to meet you" said David

**Super High-School Level Idol: Sayaka Maizono**

**Her self-introduction was bright, and seemed to come so naturally… She had a nice odor, like I've never smelled before. Sayaka Maizono… When I saw her name in the Hope's High Academy thread I was honestly surprised. She's the leader of a nationally-famous female idol group. As a Super High-school Level Idol, she's a popular performer who appears frequently on TV and in magazines. But, that wasn't the only reason I was surprised she was a student in this school. It's something from a while back. She probably doesn't even remember it. But, putting that aside, the more I look at her the prettier she becomes. Her skin is like a doll's…**

"I'm not a doll. I'm very much alive" said Sayaka

"Eh?! How did you know…" said Naegi

"I can read minds."

"What?"

"Relax, It's a joke. I just have good intuitions."

**She's sharper than she seems…**

"Hey, aren't you…"

"**What is it now?" said Naegi**

"…That's right. You are, aren't you…?

"Makoto Naegi, was it?"

"Hey, you two! Your conversation is too long! Are you planning to spend all day introducing yourselves?" said Kiyotaka Ishimaru

"I'm sorry…I was just…"

"Introductions should be short and to the point! Conversations have their time and place, and now isn't it!"

"I… understand."

"I'm sorry, Naegi-kun"

"I will… talk to you later."

**Maizon-san… she tried to say something to me… But it's not like this is the last time we'll have a chance to talk. As she said, we'll try again later.**

**Next is Leon Kuwata**

"Yo! My name is Leon Kuwata! Nice to meet you!" said Leon

"Hey my name is Sora, this is Riku and David" said Sora

"Yo" said Riku

"Hey" said David

**Leon Kuwata… The ace 4****th**** batter of the country's top ranking high-school baseball team. A "Super High-school Level Baseball Player" who has even been noticed by the pro league. This top-level athlete is…**

"Eh? That's you?!" said Naegi

"Huh? What's up?"

"Uh… Nothing. I'm just a little surprised. You're a "Super High-school Level Baseball Player", so I though…"

"You imagined the Marukome boy, didn't you? Said Leon

"I wouldn't put it like that… I did imagine someone who's more… sportsmanlike. I saw a picture of you online, and that's why…"

"Woah! You saw that picture? Seriously?! That lame thing? That's the worst, man. Totally the worst. And it was supposed to be such an awesome picture, you know! But it turned out so lame. Everyone on the team took a vote so I had no choice but to shave my head. I will never ever do that again, y'know? That includes going back to my natural color! By the way, can I confess something to you!? See, I don't like baseball at all. I've never went to practice even once."

**He's his team's ace without ever going to practice… He must really be a natural genius.**

"So, I decided to make joining this school an excuse to quit baseball! I have my own dreams, y'know!"

"Your own… dreams?" Naegi said

"I'm going to be a musician! You can tell I have that rock star quality, right? I'm a vocalist, though. Now all I need are guys to play the instruments and someone to write the songs. I'll be unstoppable. Isn't it just so cool when you can chase your dreams?!" asked Leon

**Not exactly what you'd expect from the shining hop of high-school baseball. The baseball world isn't going to let him off so easily**

**Next is Hifumi Yamada**

"My name is Hifumi Yamada. "The man who is the beginning and the end". You can call me either way, I don't mind. By the way, are u one with the ways of 2D relationships, Naegi Mokoto-dono?" Hifumi asked

"2D..?" Naegi said confuse

"It's in that field that I became known as the "Super High-School Level Doujin Author". Heh heh. "It's already a legendary story: I once sold ten thousand copies of my work at a culture festival. Then some idiot classmates who can't understand what genius is though I'd spoil the festival. I sure showed them!"

"**I do feel sorry for those classmates, but I must admit ten thousand copies isn't something to laugh at." Thought Naegi**

"Let's forget about those idiots, though. I'm just like Van Gogh – a genius unappreciated in his lifetime. I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived ideas about doujin works… Naegi Makoto-dono, Sora-dono, Riku-dono and David-dono, I'm sure you too will come to see the light just by looking at my work and you will see, the deep theme behind everything I write…" said Hifumi Yamada

"W…what can that be? Said surprised Naegi

"The benefits of being young and healthy… if you know what I mean."

**I don't think I want to know…**

**Next is Aoi Asahina Super High-school Level Swimmer**

"G'd morning! I'm Aoi Asahina! Nice t'meet you!

"Hey Good morning Aoi Ashina. I'm Sora, These are Riku and David my best friend"

"Hey Aoi Ashina" said David

"How are u" said Riku

**Aoi Asahina… She has broken records in every competition she ever participated in, all the way from elementary school to high school. She was even recently chosen to be a representative at the Olympics. A "Super High-school Level Swimmer". She has perfect strength, figure, proportions… and talent to boot. People often make a big fuss about her on the net.**

"Um, what was your name again? Sorry, seems I forgot it." Said Aoi Ashina

"Wow she forgot Naegi's name" said David in shocked

"Yeah she probably forget our name" said Riku

"It's Makoto Naegi"

"I'm Sora

"Riku" said Riku

"I'm David"

"Right, right! I knew it was something like that"

"It wasn't something like that, it was exactly like that."

"Sure, sure, I got it now! I won't forget again, promise! Makoto… Naegi. Makoto… Naegi."

**As she whispered my name, she started writing something with her finger on the palm of her hand. Looks like she is writing his name on the palm of his hand**

"What are u doing?"

"What, you've never seen this before? They say when you want to remember someone's name, you should write it on the palm of your hand three times!"

"Knew it" said Naegi

"Hey, what characters do you spell "Naegi" with?"

"Um, It's spelled exactly like the word"

"I see… Ha ha, I can't remember how it's written. I promise I'll check in a dictionary later! But anyway, really nice meeting you Naegi, Sora, Riku, and David"

"Y…yeah. You too.." said Naegi

**Whatever else, she seems to have an endless supply of energy**

**Next is Chihiro Fujisaki Super High-school Level Hacker**

"How do you do? My name is Chihiro Fujisaki" asked embarrassing Chihiro

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassing about introduce to us. I'm Sora" said Sora

"Riku" said Riku

"Name is David how are u" said David

"I'm not really good at self introductions…"

"That's okay. You tried your best on introducing to us" said David

"But nice to meet you!"

"Right back at you. Pleased to make your acquaintance" Naegi introduce to Chihiro

"Eh? I'm probably just imagining things, but did we ever meet somewhere before?"

"Nope. I don't think we have ever seen each other before right now."

"Ah, I see. Sorry…"

"Y…you don't have to apologize, you know." Said Naegi

"Y…yeah."

"**Chihiro Fujisaki. The genius programmer behind numerous innovative software, often called a "Super High-school Level Hacker". Furthermore, the fact she looks just like a small frightened animal gained her many rabid fans." Thought Naegi**

"Hey… I'm really sorry…" said Chihiro

"Eh? Why are u apologizing again"

"It's just that you look a little… displeased. You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No, no! I was just thinking about something else!"

"Eh, thinking"

"That's right! I'm not displeased or anything" smiling Naegi

"Oh, thank god! I thought you didn't like me."

"Eheheh. I'm so relieved"

**I think I understand the rabid fans a little.**

**Next is Kyouko Kirigirl Super High-School Level ?**

"Um, can you tell me your name?" said Nagei

"My name is… Kyouko Kirigiri"

**She sure is a quiet girl. And then there's her name. Kyouko Kirigirl. I don't recall seeing that name in the Hope's Peak Academy thread. That's right – excluding me, along Hope's Peak Academy's new students there was one more whose talents were unclear. Is it… this girl?**

"Um, hey, so why did you come to this school?"

"What do you mean by "why"?" asked Kirigirl

"It's just that you must be some kind of "Super High-school Level" something or other to be chosen to attend here, right? So what super-talent do you have?" said Naegi

"….. And why… do I have to tell you that?"

"Eh? You don't have to tell me…"

"If I don't have to, I think I won't." answering Kirigirl

"**Because her name didn't come up on the net, I thought she might be here due to simple luck, like myself, but… It's like she wearing an iron mask. If she won't tell me there's no way to know." Thought Naegi**

**Next is Junko Enoshima Super High School Level Fashion Girl**

"Yoohoo! My name's Junko Enoshima! Great to meet you!

As Riku started to shake Junko Enoshima's hand. He sense an stronger darkness inside her body and her heart that is adding darkness inside her.

"I'm Riku, These are Sora and David. My best friends" said Riku introducing them to Junko.

"**Junko Enoshima. One of the most charismatic high-school girl in the country, a "Super High-school Level Fashion Girl". But somehow… even though I saw her face on the covers of magazines before…" thought Naegi**

"You give a different impression in real life." Said Naegi

"Huh? Are you talking about my magazine cover shots? Isn't it natural? They were modified by the editors, of course!" said Junk Enoshima

"Modified?"

"Photoshopped, y'know? You've never heard of image editing?"

"Photoshopped… I see.." said Shocked Naegi

"Hey, don't be so surprised – everyone is doing it. It's not like they had to do heavy modification in my case… These days, editing the photos in a magazine is just the way things are done! I mean, shouldn't you be even more surprised about a certain singing princess? They're always making her eyes so eyes so big and her skin so ceramic, after all"

"Is…that so?" question Naegi

"**I feel like all my dreams are shattered by Junko" thought Naegi**

After the conversation with Junko. Riku give an quick look at her and sense that it is not her but someone else in the academy.

"Hey Riku are u alright" said Sora

"Yeah you are in thought right now" said David

"Oh sorry about that. I was just thinking about something" said Riku

"Like what" said Sora

"Don't know but I can sense somewhere the darkness is getting stronger" said Riku

"Okay. We shouldn't wait for Naegi to introduce to someone else. Let's follow him" said Sora

"Yeah." Said David

"Okay" said Riku

**Next is Mondo Oowada. Super High-school Level Gang Leader**

"My name is Mondo Oowada. Nice to Meet you." Said Mondo

"Nice to meet you Mondo" said Naegi

"Yeah. I'm Sora Nice to meet you" said Sora shaking Mondo's hands

"Riku. Nice to meet you" said Riku shaking Mondo's hands

"David is my name. Nice to meet you" said David shaking Mondo's hands

**Mondo Oowada... Some time ago he took over Japan's largest, fiercest motorcycle gang, and reigns as their leader. Punks all over the country respect and fear him. A "Super High-school Level Gang Leader".**

"….. Um… I'm also… pleased to meet your acquaintance" said Naegi

"Sure" said Mondo

**I should be careful how I act around this man. It's not hard imagining being "put down" if I say something he doesn't like.**

**Next is Sakura Oogami Super High-school Level Wrestler**

"I'm Sakura Oogami" Sakura introduce to Naegi

"**You're a man, aren't you." …I came very close to blurting these dangerous words. If a time comes when I can't stop saying things like that in time, I will surely be turned into a meatball in seconds. She's an expert martial artist and wrestler, who made champion in an international competition held in America… She played 400 matches and never lost. A "Super High-School Level Wrestler." The following was written about her in the Hope's Peak Academy thread: "Sakura Oogami… AKA "The Ogre". Scientifically the closest female alive to a neanderthal." "If any new student at Hope's Peak Academy is reading this, heed this advice." "If you value your life., try to away from this girl." Now that the real person is in front of me, I can't help thinking that wasn't an exaggeration. Thought Naegi**

"You."

"Eh…!? Y…yes!" shocked Naegi

"**I straightened my back without thinking. Suddenly, she started grabbing and touching all over my body."**

"Um, what are u.."

"It seems the number and quality of your muscle are merely mediocre for the average high-school student. Unfortunate. If that is all you have you will not be able to serve as my sparring partner." Said Sakura

"**At last, something to be thankful for."**

**Next is Byakuya Togami Super High-school Level Heir: **

"I'm Byakuya Togami." Said Byakuya introduce to Naegi

"Pleased to… meet you…" said Naegi worrying

**I have never seen someone so reluctant to introduce himself in my life. But I guess that's easy to understand. That guy… he's special even among all the Super High-school Levels. Byakuya Togami… he's the heir to the financial giant Togami family. Since he was young, he was enrolled in nothing but the most exclusive schools. It's told that he already hold several management positions at the company, and already managed to acquire a considerable personal fortune of his very own. An extraordinary high-school student, worthy of being called a "Super High-school Level Heir." … That's what was written in the Hope's Peak Academy thread. Thought Naegi**

"My self introduction is over. How long are u planning to stand here? You're an eyesore. Go away." Said Byakuya Togami being an jerk.

**That "you're beneath me" stare… is that the outcome of going to all those exclusive schools?**

**Next is Yasuhiro Hagakure High school level Fortune Teller**

"M'name is Yasuhiro Hagakure. Let's take it easy, right?" said Yasuhiro introducing to Naegi, Sora, Riku and David

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you Yasuhiro" said Sora shaking Yasuhiro's hand

"I'm Riku. Nice to meet you" said Riku shaking Yasuhiro's hand

"I'm David. Nice to meet you" said David shaking Yasuhiro's hand

"**Yasuhiro Hagakure… Crowned the rising star of the fortune telling world, he's a "Super High-school Level Fortune Teller" with his very own unique style. To tell the truth, the fortune telling business doesn't impress me all that much… but I can't help but wondering how often his predictions turn true." Thought Naegi**

"Ahh… that's really troublesome, isn't it? Really."

"Eh? What's wrong"

"I've seen it. I could see it. I'm saying I could really see it, 'right?" Yasuhiro asked

"See what?

"The guardian spirit with a perm head chasing a bigfoot who was cursed by sky fish. That's your very own guardian spirit! Ha ha ha! Just kidding, 'right? Anyway, let's go for a drink sometime. I'll tell you all about Lemurian culture, 'right?"

"I don't think high-school students are supposed to drink."

"I'm 20 years old. All sorts of things happened and I got held back 3 grades, right?

**Dang held back 3 grades… those have been some major things.**

**Next is Celestia Ludenberg Super High-School Level Gambler**

"Delighted to meet you. My name is Celestia Ludenberg." Said Celestia introduce to Naegi, Sora, Riku, and David

"Celestia… Lude… what the…?" Naegi confuse

"It's my name. You may call me Celes if you like"

"Aren't you… Japanese"

"What if I am?"

"Er, can I get your real name"

"Heh heh. I'm afraid I can't give you that. Celestia Ludenberg is the name I go by. I beg your pardon, just call me Celes. It's fine"

"**Her speech is polite but you can feel strength through it. In addition, from what I can tell… She's exactly like the rumors said on the Hope's Peak Academy thread. Taking the alias Celestia Ludenberg, she's a "Super High-school Level Gambler" who doesn't know how to lose… In addition to her love for gothic-lolita clothing, she's a mysterious high-school girl wrapped in a veil of lies. When she plays a game, she always manages to rob everyone of all their money. The ultimate gambler, the "queen of liars". There are many scary rumors about how she ruined the lives of many men and women who dared trying to challenge her to a game." Thought Naegi**

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Heh heh heh heh…"

"**Her scary smile contrasts heavily with her words… She's a person I must be careful around. And with that we were done with personal introductions. Even though everyone here is a "Super High-school Level" something or other, they're really nothing alike"**

"We should get back to the problem at hand and now is not the time to go around smiling and making friends." Said Togami

"Ah, that's right someone mentioned this before. What's up with this situation. What's the meaning of all this?"

"Er, this is.. It's just you said… I came here and suddenly fell asleep and it looks like we're all in the same boat…" said Sayaka

"Eh!? Everyone?"

"It was just after I entered the front hall. Suddenly I lost my consciousness, y'see. And then I found myself sleeping inside the school! That's what happened to you too, right?" said Leon

"B…but, isn't it strange? Everyone collapsing like that…"

"That's why we're so fucking stumped!" angry Mondo said

"The strangest thing isn't the collective fainting, though. Did you all see the windows in the classrooms and corridors? Everything is boarded up with steel plates. What is that supposed to mean!?" said Kiyotaka

"Also, where did my luggage disappear to? I can't find my cell phone, too…" said Junko

"Really. Do you have to add that into the conversation" said David

"Now that you mention it, my PDA is also gone…" said Chiriro

"Weirdest of all is this very entrance hall that is blocked by strange steel bulkhead… I don't think it was around when I entered the school and something tell me what is going on here?!"

"Maybe… we got mixed up in some kind of criminal activity?"

"Like… a kidnapping? You're saying we've all been dragged away from the academy and taken somewhere" said scared Leon

"Hey, don't be so grim, right? This is probably just some kid of orientation the school is making us go through. I think I'll just go ahead and take a quick nap until it's all over." Said Yasuhiro

"That's probably it. It's just a plan to surprise us as we start school, isn't it?"

"Is that all this is? In that case, can I also take a little nap? I didn't get much sleep last night, actually. I'm feeling a bit drowsy."

So after the conversation. The 18 students went to get some sleep and before they left. Sora, Riku and David were in the entrance hall figuring out where the darkness is getting stronger somewhere.

"So this is strange" said David

"Yeah, first we fell asleep in the classroom and now the entrance hall is shut tight" said Riku

"Looks like it is part of the task. So we have to find the keyhole. But we don't know where to look so we should hang out with the students and maybe we should be able to find the keyhole" said Sora

"Sound like a good idea Sora." Said David

"Yeah let's go catch the gang" said Riku

And so Sora, Riku and David headed back to follow the students that maybe help them find the keyhole. When they left the entrance hall. Suddenly heartless appear in the entrance hall and then disappear to help add darkness into this world

**This is the end of Chapter 3. This chapter is all the introducing. The next chapter will get intresting. Who is going to be killed first. Find out next in the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the students is about to go to their separate dorm. Suddenly the Hope Peak T.V begin turning on and an mysterious stranger with his face hide in the shadow.

"Aaaa- Aaaa- Mike test, mike test! This is an announcement! Is this thing on? They can hear me, right? Ehh… in any case. Ehh… Attention all new students. We want to start this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. And with that, I welcome you all!" said an mysterious person signing off from the T.V.

"Okay. What? What was that, just now…? Said Junko

"I'm going on ahead to the gymnasium" said Byakuya Togami

"H…Hey, wait! Why are you leaving so quickly?"

"A ceremony. I see, it's like that… That was just part of our entrance ceremony, 'right? They're so funny! Seriously, so funny! So I'm going too. Can't wait to find out what they come up with next" said Yasuhiro Hagakure

"And just when I thought I was going to get a nap… Seriously." Said Leon

"Hey, wait , Let's go together" said Chihiro

"Excuse me, I shall be going as well" Celestia

"You probably won't even notice, but I'm coming too!" said Touko Fukawa

"Is it… really all right" said Sayaka

"That announcement just now, it was weirdly scary, wasn't it"

"We can't expect to escape danger just by staying here, though. Beside, aren't you intrigued? Don't you want to know what's happening to us right now" said Kyouko Kirigirl

"If we do not go forth we shall never know. Therefore, we must go." Said Sakura

"**The gymnasium, was it?" said Naegi**

"What the hell is going on with that announcement? There's no way that's normal"

"Shit! What the fuck are they planning?" said Mondo

"W…what was that thing? It must be some kind of prank, right?" said Kiyotaka

"Something… weird is happening, isn't it?"

"Yeah something isn't right. I can sense some darkness aura from that mysterious person" thought Riku

"What's up Riku! Are u okay?" said Sora

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry to worry you Sora"

"I understand why you're uneasy, but we must go see what's going on for ourselves, don't you agree?"

"As long as we do not proceed we shall forever stay engulfed in darkness. We must move"

"Is everything all right? Everything is all right. Right?" said Hifumi Yamada

"We should move to the gym. Coming David, Sora and Naegi"

"Coming Riku." Said Sora

"We are coming so hold on" said David

"Coming Riku" said Naegi

**As the students including Sora, Riku, David and Naegi started walking to the gym. As they are heading to the gym. David stopped walking and begin talking to Riku about something**

"Hey Riku!"

"What David"

"You can sense the darkness aura in that stranger person"

"Yeah! The darkness is too strong that make me feel uneasy"

"Don't worry we will save them and save them by showing them the light"

"Thanks David"

**As David and Riku finished talking. They made it to the Gym entrance and as they reach the entrance they saw that Sakura, Mondo, Junko, Sayaka and Kirigirl stand close to the entrance with fear coming toward them.**

"Y'know, I didn't think Hope's Peak Academy would be such a depressing place… Somehow, it feels just like this prison I was locked in that time. Nah, this place is even worse"

"And why isn't there anyone else around? Just now when we walked here, I couldn't see a single person…"

"It seriously just gets worse and worse, isn't it?"

"I…it's just them trying to trick us! I'm sure they'll remove the steel plates later…"

"Whatever the case may be, we must prepare for the worst. We will not be any wiser until we enter the lion's den"

"It's not like I'm scared or nothing…Let's just go in! Fuck it! I'm going! Where are the bastards who called us here hiding?!" said Mondo in anger mood

"Hey, Oowada-kun! We're not allowed to run inside the school!"

"Well, then. I shall go in as well"

"Aaa, wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"Where did all the other students disappear to? Why are our class the only ones here?

"The atmosphere in this place is seriously wrong, you know?"

"Hey Sayaka, Junko We should go and meet the rest of the student in the gym." Said Riku

"Yeah we should go. Coming David, and Naegi" said Sora

"Coming Sora"

"Coming guys" said Junko

"We're coming so let's go" said Sayaka

**As Sayaka, Junko, Sora, Riku and David begin walking toward the door to the gym and as Sora open the door to the gym that the announcement told us to go to. As they enter the gym, the rest of the students were waiting for us to enter the gym.**

"It looks just like an… opening ceremony? Nothing seems to be out of place…" said Naegi

"See, It's just like I told you, 'right? Just your ol' "regular" new school year opening ceremony."

"Oy! Is everyone here!? Well then, I think it's time to begin!"

**As the students heard it they begin to stare at the desk and out came an teddy bear that is half white and half black with and weird red lighting eyes on the black side who is smiling so weird.**

"Eh…? A teddy bear…?"

"That's the principal. A teddy bear"

"I can feel an huge darkness coming from the teddy bear that cause Riku to get a little worried" said Riku thinking in his mind

"Hey, I'm not a toy! I'm Monobear! I'm your… I mean this school's… headmaster, see! Nice to meet you all!" said Monobear

"Uwaaaa! That toy just talked!"

"Calm down! It probably has a speaker installed somewhere…!"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not a toy… I'm monobear! Furthermore, your headmaster!"

"Uwaaaa! It moved!"

"Just calm down already, will you? There's someone moving it by remote control…"

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm some kind of controlled children toys. You'll sink my feelings deeper than the Mariana Trench… There's a control system inside me that can make NASA green with envy… So I can't bear letting you say such dream-destroying hurtful things!"

"Bear"? Hasn't that been done to death already?"

"Well, we should be moving on. Let's begin the proceedings, shall we?"

"And now he's breaking character…"

"Please quiet down… Ehh—well, well"

"It appears he gave up"

"Stand! Bow! Good morning, you bastards!"

"Good morning!"

"You… don't have to reply"

"Well then. I'd like to begin an opening ceremony you'll remember for life! To start, I have a short statement regarding you bastards' school life from this moment on… Eh—You bastards are more certainly all geniuses filled with overflowing talent. You bring hope to the world! In order to preserve and guard that hope. You will live a communal lifestyle entirely inside this school's walls from now on! I hope everyone respects each other and keeps order!"

"I think that is true. He is lying" said David thinking in his mind

"What…?"

"Eh—in addition… regarding the extent of this communal lifestyle… It's going to be forever! In other words, you are going to live here your entire life! That is the school life we are assigning to you bastards!"

"What did it just say? Live here forever?"

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. We have plenty of budget. You bastards won't lack anything, I promise!"

"T…that's not why we're worried…!"

"We just don't get what you mean by living here forever… It's just a joke, right?"

"I am most certainly not a liar! I have great pride in that! Ah, I should also let you know: you will be completely shut out from the outside world! So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going in this rotten world we all live in!"

"Shut out…?"

**As he began remember the steel plates in the classrooms and corridors prevent us to go to the outside world**

"So the steel plates in the classrooms and corridors… They're there to… keep us in?"

"That's right. It doesn't matter how much you shout. No help is coming. Therefore, you should just make the most out of your life inside the school!"

"Er, what is this? What you're saying, it's nothing but a huge joke, right?" said Leon

"Y…you fucker… don't overdo it… if the joke doesn't stop right now, I will…"

"You keep calling it a joke or a lie. It seems you're still very much doubting me. But I guess it's just natural. We're living in an age where you can't survive if you trust your neighbours, after all. In any case, I will let you confirm for yourselves whether my words are true or not. When you do that, you'll soon understand that my words are always one hundred percent factual!"

"It's a little… troubling for us. Spending the rest of our lives in this scool…"

"Oh? You're a weird bunch, aren't you. After all, didn't you all come to this school out on your own volition? Don't go on saying you want to go back in the middle of the opening ceremony… That said… To be frank, it's not impossible. There is a way to get out of here…"

"T…there is? Said Fukawa

"As this school's headmaster, I've made a special rule for people who want to leave the school! It's a rule called "graduation"! I'm sure you all want to hear all about it, so let me explain in detail. As students of this academy, you're obliged to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion… But in case someone breaks the order, that person alone can leave the school grounds. That is the rule called "graduation"!

"What exactly do you mean by "breaking order"?" said Byakuya Togami

**As they are talking about the rules. David who hear the word "breaking order" remembers the time when he was getting ready for the task. Then General Tidus who is David friend for very long time called David to go with him to the throne room in which he agreed to go to the throne. When they reach the throne room they open the door and started walking toward the lord and when David get close to Kratos. He knee down to show his support to Kratos**

"**I am here, my lord" said David**

"**Ah, Sorry to delay your packing. But I need to talk to you before you go to your task." Said Kratos**

"**What is that you want to talk to about my lord"**

"**In your task, you will have to save the students in Hope Peak Academy have to survive by the school order of the academy. It is your mission to find what the school rule is and then try to lead the students to hope."**

"**Yes sure, I will not failed you my lord. What will happen if there is killing in the school. Do you want me to save the students"**

"**No do not try saving them if there are students that is killed. You need to survive the school and then find the keyhole somewhere in the academy and also find the source of the darkness in the academy"**

"**Sir, I will obey your order" said David**

"**Good now go back and start getting packing for this task"**

**After Kratos dismissed David. David thanks Kratos and then bow to him and went to the door and ahead out of the throne room**

After the thought David came back to his sense and listen of a rule that can get the student out of the academy

"Upupu… that is… The act of killing another person" said Monobear

"K…kill!?"

"Beating, stabbing, clubbing, beheading, burning, suffocating, strangling, slaughtering, voodoocursing. The method doesn't matter. Only a student who kills someone can leave". It's a very simple rule. The most evil of actions leads to the best of outcomes. I hope you all cooperate"

"Only a student who kills someone can leave" thought Naegi as a violent chill ran from his feet through his back all the way to the top of his head

"Upupu… This heart-thumping feeling of distress… It's just as if salmon sudden started assaulting people… Like I said before, you bastards are often called "The world's hope" Making such "hope"- filled kids kill each other—such a "despair"- filled situation. My heart is all a-thump with excitement!"

"W…what did it say!? Kill each other? What the fuck…? Said Leon in despair

"Killing each other is killing each other. If you need a dictionary I have one right here."

"We understand the meaning of the words! What we want to know is why killing is necessary…!?" Aoi Asahina asked

"That's right! Stop with the pranks! Let us go home-!"

"Pranks? You keep using that word, prank. How many times do I have to repeat myself? You are really a bunch of thick-headed people. What's with all the "Let me leave"? I keep and keep telling you… Don't you get it? From now on this school is your home and your entire world. It's an all-you-can-kill, kill-or-be-killed, killing-killing-killing-all-around world!"

"Oy, oy. How long are you going to keep this up?" Yasuhiro Hagakure asked

"Hm?"

"You managed to surprise us already. It's time to give up the act, 'right?"

"Act…?"

"I mean, you've really given us quite a shock"

"I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way" Mondo asked

**As Oowada who stood in the back row pushed Hagakure out of the way and rushed toward Monobear to start attacking the bear**

"You fucker, You better apologize right now! The time for pranks is fucking over!"

"Prank..? Are you referring to your hairstyle?"

**After Oowada heard about his hairstyle, His anger started to burst up and then jump in the air and then going to kick the Monobear with full speed**

"I got you, you fucker! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy… I going to crush you like a fly!"

"Kyaa! Violence toward the headmaster is against the rules!"

"Shut up! Let us out of here this instant! If you don't, I will…!

"…."

"Oy, don't go silent now…!?"

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep"

"And stop that fucking noise! Say something!"

"Mondo. Toss it into the air. It's going to explode" said David

"Eh…?"

"Just do it! Hurry"

**As Mondo is pressured by Sora's words, Oowada-kun did as he told and threw Monobear into the air. Then all the sudden Monobear exploded in the air**

"Wh..!? T…this isn't funny. That thing exploded…"

"But since it exploded that stuffed toy is gone now…"

"Not a toy for a lot of time – Monobear!"

"Aaa! Another one jumped out!"

"You bastard…! You really tried to kill me before…"

"Isn't it natural? Of course I tried to kill you. We can't have anyone breaking the rules, can we? I will let it pass as just a warning this time, but you should be more careful from now on. Bad children who break the rules will be punished, and not just a spanking!"

"Hey, How many of you are there here?" Junko asked

"Monobears are constructed at a special place inside this very school. In addition, there are security cameras installed in every room of this school. Therefore, in case anyone does anything against the rules, they can expect severe bodily punishment! Upupu… I will not go so easy on you next time, so be careful!"

"T…This is absurd!"

"And finally to commemorate your arrival at this school, I'm giving you all a little present. It's a student identification card. Isn't it cool? It's an electronic student ID card, and therefore it name is… The Electronic Student ID card!"

"…."

"The Electronic Student ID card is necessary for your daily activities. It's very important, so try not to lose it! When you first turn it on please confirm your real name is displayed on the screen. It has many uses besides simple identification, through… By the way, this Electronic Student ID card is completely water-proof. Even if you deep it in a vat of water, It won't be destroyed. If you try to crush it, it can easily stand a weight of 10 tons! You will find a full list of the school rules in it, so please read them carefully! I'll repeat one more time: breaking the school rules is forbidden! Rules are what bind us together as a society. Without rules, how can mankind live peacefully? That is why severe punishment is necessary for offenders! Well then, with that our school's opening ceremony is complete! Please enjoy our quiet gruesome school life! See you later!"

**And then after that Monobear disappeared that leave us in an blank amazement**

"H…hey, everyone… How would you define what happened here now?"

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on here.."

"I..I…live here forever? K…kill…? What the hell..? What's going on!?"

"Everyone, keep calm. For the time being, Let's go once more what we know. According to what this Monobear said, we are presented with two options. The First, Live a peaceful communal life inside this school with no time limit. And the second…" Kirigirl said

"We have to kill one of our friend in order to get out of the school" Riku said

"K…killing… there's no way…" Chihiro in despair

"To be suddenly abducted and locked down in a place that looks like a school… And on top of that, to be told to kill each other… What the hell's up with that?"

"It's all a lie! Such foolish talk can't possibly be true…!

"The problem isn't whether it's a lie or not. The problem is if there's someone among us who takes it seriously."

"Hearing that we all fell silent again. Not saying anything we looked around at each other faces. In which we gazed around as if trying to search each other's inner thoughts. There were even traces of hostile feeling in the air. And then I began to understand the true terror of the rules that Monobear presented. "Only a students who kills can leave this place…" Those words planted the seeds of terrible thoughts at the deepest corners of our minds. "Who will betray us." That dark demon called paranoia that was my new school life began. But the school I entered with such elated feelings wasn't the "school of hope." Instead this place was "The school of despair"

**Remaining students 18**

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Please like the story and comment the story. Next chapter is going to get good. Will Sora, David, and Riku be able to save the students from the darkness will the darkness overcome them. Will they find the keyhole somewhere in this school. Find out as you continue read the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previous on Ch.4 The students got announce by the head master of Hope Peak Academy to go to the gym for the open ceremony. As they enter the gym, They meet the headmaster of Hope Peak's academy. An black and white teddy bear named Monobear who told the students for the only way for a student to leave the academy is to kill an student. That cause the despair to start working for the students mind and their body that instead the named Hope Peak Academy is now called Despair Peak Academy. Now to present you to Ch.5.

Meanwhile, back to the gym. The students are in heavy atmosphere in their mind that cause the depressed into the students until it was cut by Kirigirl's voice.

"So, What do you think think we do now? Should we just continue to scowl at each other forever." Kirigirl said

"That's right. Of course you're right. In times of fear and anxiety, one must continue moving forward. How could i forget such an simple thing? I'm despicable. I'll never forgive myself. Anyone, please hit me! I deserve it please anyone!" said Kiyotaka Ishimiaru in despair.

"Don't say that Ishimiaru. Don't think it was your fault. Believe in yourself and your heart and continue heading forward into finding the way out of the academy." said Riku

"Thank Riku. I will continue believe myself" said Ishimiaru

"But, speaking concretely what exactly is our mission" said Hifumi Yamada questioning

"Are u a idiot? We should totally look for a way to escape!" said Leon

"And while we're trying to find the exit. We should find whoever is controlled that stuffed bear and give him a good beating" said angry Junko

"Are u trying to go head into battle by force. That is not a good idea" said David

"Anyway, we should look at the Electronic ID Card? Monobear mentioned some rules, and it's probably best to check them before doing anything" said Chihiro

"Yeah we should follow the rules. It should protect us from breaking school's rules. Let's turn it on" said Sora

"I agreed with Sora. We should start looking at the rules in the Electronic ID Card." said Naegi

"So as Sora told them to turn the Electronic ID Card. I turned it on as they also turned it on. Then my name appeared on the screen floating. Just as Monobear told us the card owner's name is displayed and then press "Rules" icon from the menu screen that showed up." Naegi said in his mind

As the rules appeared one by one it shows the following

1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.

2. The time between 10 p.m and 7 a.m is called "Night time" Durning night time, there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.

3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.

4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.

5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveiliance cameras is forbidden

6. A "Culprit" who kills a fellow students will graduate the school. However they must not let any other students know that they are the culprit.

7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time

"As i finish reading the rules, I start to feel dizzy as i looked around everyone has the same expression on their face"

"What the fuck's going on with these rules? Do they really think they can control us this way?" Mondo yelled

"If you think they can't, how about you try going around ignoring them? I'd really like to know what happens when someone breaks them, you see." said Celestia smile wicked

"But... If he tries anything, Oowada Mondo-dono's number of remaining lives will drop to zero..." said Hifumi worried

"Ever since i was a little kid, I was taught discipline by my big brother. You must keep a "Men's promise" even at the cost of your life"

"So?"

"There's still one promise I haven't made good. So there's no fucking way I'm dying in this place" said Mondo streaming mad

"I can't say i really understand, but for now let's agreed to follow the rules"

"Hm? Ah... I guess that's how it has to be..."

" Excuse me... Can i say something? The sixth rules... What do you think it means?" Sayaka asking

"You mean that "A culprit who kills a fellow students will graduate the school. However, they must no let any other students know they're the culprit" Riku answering

" ? What's going on here?" said Touko

"You don't have to worry about it. Just make sure you keep the rules you were given. That's the only thing you all have to remember." said Byakuya Togami

"...Such moving words"

"As in bowel movements, right?" said Leon

"... For the time being, Let's just drop all this foolish talk about killing and now we know the rules. Let's go and search the school" said Aoi Asahina

"I agree with her, We should search. It could lead us to a clue to escape this school" said Sora

"What about food and essential goods. There is mountain of things we must find us ahead of us!" Kiyota said

"Alright, every- Let's go exploring" said Leon

As the Student is about to leave, Then sudden Togami said "I go alone" to the students

"Huh? Why? Is that really strange?" said Junko

"I'm sure there's at least one of you who's already scheming about killing someone. Are you saying I should cooperate with someone like that?"

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't say that" said Sayaka

"You can't be certain I'm wrong, Can you. And that exactly why you all got so scared once you heard about the graduation rule. Am I wrong?"

"T... That is..."

"I'll let the rest of you do as you please"

"You bastard. You think we'll just let you do whatever you want" Mondo said in anger

"Get out of my way, plankton"

"Ahhh!?" what do you mean by that?

"A single plankton drifting in the ocean. It doesn't matter what you do, your's is an tiny existance that has no effect on the vast sea around you"

"Whoa! That went to far Byakuya." said Naegi

"Are you trying to make me kill you?!"

"H...Hey wait! We shouldn't fight!"

"Eh? What the fuck? Are you trying to be all nice with us? I'm going to teach that kid a lesson. Are you going to stop me"

"N...no, that's not what i meant..."

"Hey stop fighting. We should be friends." said Sora

"I agreed with Sora, Stop fighting or it could get ugly" said David

"Shut the fuck up" said Mondo as he punch Naegi in the face with his fist

"As Mondo's fist hits Naegi in the face. I sudden fell down the ground really hard and My common sense couldn't handle it with this. "Super High-School Level" business and my consciousness slowly drifted away and then sudden cut out"

Then as someone pick Naegi up from the floor after getting hit by Mondo's fist and being unconsciousness, the rest of the students begin searching around the school for an way out Then as the remaining students walk out of the gym. Leaving Sora, Riku, and David left in the gym.

So the trio begin talking about what happened in the morning.

"Ok! Now the headmaster is show. We should find an clue of finding the keyhole" said Sora

"Yeah! I agreed with Sora. So where we begin searching?" said Riku

"It probably be in the strongest source in the school" said David

"Okay! It won't be easy. So we should asked the students for help."

"Good Idea Sora! But first thing first we need to help the students find the way out of the school" Riku said

"We should hurry and follow the students" said David

As the trio begin to leave the gym. Sudden Riku begin sensing something is coming and in second 3 Neoshadow, 2 defender, and 1 invisible appear from the black hole.

"Great. Just what we need now." said Riku

"But we need to beat those heartless and hey i want to see how strong you guys were for three years since after the Keyblade war. I want to show you how strong i become too"

"Yeah let's go"

And the trio began running toward the heartless to begin the battle.

"Sora, you take the 3 Neoshadow, Riku you take 2 Defender, and I take the Invisible"

"Go it"

"Let's do it"

First Battle Sora vs 3 Neoshadow

Sora begin the battle by summon his keyblade "Kingdom Key" and begin attacking the three neoshadow. Then suddenly the neoshadow start disappear in the ground that force Sora.

"Where are u heartless"

Then suddenly the heartless appear out of nowhere from the black hole and then begin hid in the shadow to get close to Sora. Then as the heartless gets close to Sora. They appear out of the shadow and then attack Sora all together.

But Sora can sense the heartless coming and then dodge the first strike, dodge roll the second one and then reflect the last one with his keyblade.

"Nice Try. Not coming to happen"

After he dodge and reflect the attacks from all three Neoshadow. Sora begin gather energy within himself and then shouted "Drive Valor form" and then in a flash of light Sora transform into an Red and Black fleur-de-lis on each sleeve and pant leg. Then Sora summon his second keyblade "Oathkeeper." Then Sora begin running at the heartless with amazing speed and then hit one of the heartless up into the air with his amazing strength then jump up in the air and then hit the heartless with a stream of slash with each keyblade combo after combo and then finish it up with an powerful Brave Shot by send the heartless in the air higher with huge energy of red energy and then feel into the ground with full speed that defeat the heartless and released the heart from the heartless body.

"That's one down Two more to go" said Sora

Then suddenly two remain heartless appear first with right time and then begin spinning at the same time toward Sora.

"What is that sound."

As Sora turned around he found two neoshadow spinning and is heading toward Sora. So Sora blocks the first one with his two keyblade sending the heartless backwards thanks to Sora's amazing strength but the second one hits him on the arm that deals damage.

"Ow! That's hurts."

Sora begin dismissed his Valor form when he use too much energy of using that form and then felt an bit worn down. Then suddenly he got an opportunity and then summon his Kingdom Key keyblade and then channel the keyblade power and then step back a little then holds his keyblade in an vertically reversed grip and in the flash hits the heartless with a flash of light killing the heartless and then released the heart.

Then all it left is the last Neoshadow that he blocks his attack trice. Then the last heartless begin attack the worn out Sora. But Sora is now worried and then in the right time grab the heartless with his keyblade and then flew it in the air. After that Sora jumped into the air and finished it up with an powerful Ragnarok move that hit the heartless with an stray of aerial combo and then to finish it with Sora points at the stunned heartless with his keyblade and then an big energy came from his keyblade

"Take this Ragnarok" shouted Sora has Sora release the ball of energy and it splits into rows of little energy that is heading toward the heartless and then in the second, The heartless is destroyed by the power of the Ragnarok and then release the heart from the heartless. After the battle he point into the sky and shouted "Curaga" and flower of healing energy appeared around Sora and his arm that got hit by the heartless's attack his healed. Then after he is healed, Sora dismissed his keyblade and then take a breather.

"Who, That was tough" said Sora

Riku vs Two Defender

Riku begin the battle by standing still. Then the heartless begin marching toward Riku and when the defender reach Riku. One of the defender swing his shield at Riku. But at the right time Riku summon his Way to Dawn and then blocks the attacks and then counterattack the Defender with an blast of energy from his keyblade that confusing the defender and damage the heartless a lot. Then as the heartless got confuse from the counterattack, Riku got an perfect time and then ran to the confuse heartless and then attack it with an powerful Arc Arcanum move that defeats the defender with powerful slash and release the heart within the heartless. Then all it left is the last defender.

"One down, One to go. Let's finished it" said Riku

So the defender begin marching toward Riku and then swing the shield and cast firaga at Riku. But Riku dodge the spell and then jump on the wall and an stream an energy appear around Riku and then jump off the wall and then appeared on top of the defender and then hold his keyblade down and then strike the heartless like it was a drill that deals lots of damage to the defender. Then as the heartless is in damage from the attack. Riku begin channel his dark energy from his keyblade and then when the Way to Dawn is fully charged with dark energy. he shouted at the defender

"Take this. Finish move Dark Aura" shouted Riku

As Riku is wrapped himself in dark energy. He began floating in the air and then points at the heartless. Then in second he disappear in an a flash that confuse the heartless. Then all the sudden many of the dark portal appear from nowhere and in a blink of the eye, Riku appear in super speed and repeating hit the defender with stray of attack and then finish it up when Riku points down at the keyblade and then hits the ground in which released an powerful dark energy on the ground that destroy the Defender and released the heart.

After that, Riku dismissed his Way to Dawn keyblade and take a breather after that battle

"Man, Something is not right, The heartless are getting somehow stronger" thought Riku

Finally David vs Invincible

The battle started when David summon his Oathkeeper keyblade and begin his battle sense. Then David attack the Invisible with an tray of firaga at Invisible. But the heartless dodge the two firaga attack but got hit with the third one that deals damage to the heartless.

"Dang this heartless is tough." said David

Then the heartless begin summon many dark energy from his sword and it began head toward David.

"Here it comes!" shouted David

As David evade the dark energy and reflect the dark energy with his keyblade. After all the dark energy orb is gone. David lost his sense of where the heartless is and he got unlucky when the Invisible appear behind David and then swing his sword at David in which the sword got contact on David and it leave lots of damage to David as he felt that attack"

"Ouch that hurts, Now the battle begins" said David

So David ran toward the heartless and then jump in the air. As David jump in the air he channel his keyblade and then shouted "Faith" and the ball of pure energy that appeared around David and then David swing his keyblade and the ball of pure energy begin aheading toward the heartless. But the heartless miss some of the balls but the rest of the ball of pure light hits the heartless in which deals major damage to the heartless. After that. Then David attack the heartless by jumping on the wall and the energy wrap around David and then in full speed flew toward the next wall and the next to confuse the heartless. Then as the heartless gets confuse. David flew below the heartless and then grab the heartless with the tip of his keyblade and threw the heartless in the air. Then as the heartless is in the air. David channel his connection with his keyblade and the keyblade begin to grow and it create an large sword from the tip of the keyblade and in the right time, David jumped in the air and then with his power up keyblade, slash the Invisible heartless with his keyblade. It connects and completely destroy the heartless and release the heart. After the battle. He grab an mega potion from his pocket and threw it up in the air and the mega potion work its magic and heal David. Then David dismissed his keyblade.

"Man, I am getting stronger as of Sora, and Riku. After three years of training i like strong with Sora and David" Said Riku

After the Battle Sora, Riku, and David come together in a circle

"So that was interesting" said Riku

"Yeah did not know that the heartless is getting stronger" said David

"Must be Meleficent and Pete doing this" said Sora

"I agreed with Sora, We must find the keyhole soon"

"But first we need to follow the students. After the battle we kind of forget about the students" said David

"Yes and remember about the mission that we have to doing" said Riku

"Yes and Sora should not disobey the mission and save the students. I know that Sora is more powerful with his heart and the friends inside of him. But i promise that we will find the way to save them as a friend to Riku and Sora"

"Yeah! I know that we will save them someday. I will tried to hold my anger but first is our mission we need to complete" said Sora

So Sora, Riku, and David nodded their heads and then walked out of the gym to follow the students into finding the way out of the academy and also to find the keyhole.

Meanwhile back to the control room, As the mysterious person saw the whole fight and is smile as his/her plan is set in motion.

Then suddenly an black smoke appeared out of nowhere and appear out of the black smoke is the evil fairy witch named Meleficent

"So your plan is going as according to plan as the keyblade brats is trying to stop the plans to set this world into darkness and to take control of this world." said Meleficent

"Yes, but i am not worried because they are like pawns to my plans to set the students and this world into darkness." said the mysterious person

"Good! Now remember the deal that we make to set this world into darkness."

"I won't. They will not be able to defeat me, thanks to Meleficent giving me power of darkness, and i will send the students into complete despair by of course forcing them to kill each other in order."

So as the mysterious figure finished the conversation with Meleficent. Meleficent begin stepping backward away of the mysterious figure and then suddenly she begin wave her wand and the black smoke appeared below her and then as the black smoke started to swallow her. She disappear into the smoke after Meleficent doing her evil smile.

Then after Meleficent left the control room. The mysterious person continue to look at the screen and keep watching the Keyblade brats.

Meanwhile back to Naegi, As Naegi is recovering from being unconsciousness. He started to open his eyes and wonder where he is.

"Uhhh. W...what? Where am I. What is this room. I should find out what room it is" said Naegi

As I begin looking around the room. I found that there is still the walls that is still shut by steel piles with the screw holding the piles. Also the surveillance camera that is making me sick from being watched and wanted to destroy the camera. But the school rules states that i am not allowed to destroy the camera and I have no choice but to leave the surveillance camera alone. Then i looked at the room's bathroom and I noticed that the bathroom's door is locked and is wondering how the bathroom's door is locked. Then I look at the desk and noticed an tool set on the desk.

"Huh! It's a tool set. Still wrapped in plastic and looks brand new and never opened. So I have nothing to do with it right, So I will just leave it here"

So I continue look around the room. Then I begin looking at the door.

"This looks like the way out. But it seems to be locked."

So I turned around from the door and then i noticed something on the circle table.

"Is this.. A room key. Hey my named is on the keychain. Does this mean that this room is my room and this key is mine. So i'll just take it with me for the time being"

So I take the room key from the circle table and put it in my pocket. Then as i looked around again, I notice an piece of paper on the wall that is taped

"Huh, there is a piece of paper on the wall that is taped."

So i went to the wall and take out the paper from the wall and begin reading that is on the paper

"An annonucement from Headmaster Monobear, There is an anti-picking mechanism installed in the room's locks. Duplicating keys is difficult, So make sure you don't lose yours. There is also an shower installed in every room. Remember that durning night time hour, There will be no water that comes out of the shower. Also only the girl's shower's room can be locked. Lastly, I have prepare an small present to you. In the girl's room you will find a sewing kit for a present, and the boy's room a manly tool set. In the girl's room, I also give you a map of the human's vital parts that is attached to the sewing kit so that the girl's can use the needles for the full effect. Also for the boy's room, You'll find a blow to the head with an hammer that can be effective. So don't think! Feel! Let's enjoy"

After i finish reading the paper from the wall. I crumble the paper and then threw the paper in the garage can. Then somehow i understand where i am.

(Flashback in Naegi's mind"

(3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms that is prepare for you at the dormitory room. Anyone who intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished)

(End flashback)

"So this is my room in the dormitory area. Someone probably carried me over here while i was unconscious. Now the first problem is answered. The next problem is where is everyone else? So i need to find out where is everyone is to leave my room.

This is the end of Chapter 5. Hope you like the battle of the keyblade heroes and the heartless. This is started to get good. Hope you like the story and please follow the story and right any comments of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previous on Ch.5, After the opening ceremony. Naegi gets hit by Mondo that left him unconscious. Then Sora, David, and Riku battle the heartless and then after the battle follows the students to find the way out of the academy. Now to introduce Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back to Hope Peak Academy. As the keyblade heroes came out of the academy. David is wondering where the students is at.

"Hey, Where is the students. I know that someone take Naegi back to the room." Said David as he begin looking back and forth searching for the students. But found no one in sight. "Maybe we should split up to find the students."

"Good idea David!" said Sora as Riku also agreed to the solution of spliting up."

So David, Sora, and Riku begin spliting up to find the groups. Meanwhile to David searched. As David begin searching around the hallway to find the students. Suddenly he seen something and he begin walking toward it. Then as David is close to something, all the sudden it vanished out of nowhere. "That's is weird. I thought I sense someone." Then he begin searching the hallway again to find the students. Then sudden he saw Sora walking in the hallway and begin walking toward Sora.

"Hey Sora! Have any luck finding the students." Said David as Sora begin shaking his head "No I didn't." Then Sora found someone walking to somewhere.

"Hey is that Sayaka Maizona?" said Sora

"It is Sayaka! What is she heading to." Said David and Sora have an idea of following her "Hey David! We should follow her." and David nodded on that idea and Sora, and David begin walking toward Sayaka heading toward somewhere. After 3 min of following Sayaka, She stop at Naegi's door.

Then suddenly in a flash. Someone bumps into Maizona and make her fall to the ground.

"Kyaa!" shouted Sayaka as she fell to the ground holding her forehead.

"Ah! Maizona? I'm sorry! Are you alright?" said Naegi saying sorry to Maizona as he bumps into her.

"I…It's fine… I'm the one who should be sorry."

So Naegi did his embarrashed smile to Maizona as she slowly begin to lifted up from the floor.

"Hey! Sayaka, Are you okay." Then Naegi begin to remember the voice and he turned his head and he saw Sora, and David walking toward them.

"Hey! Sora-san, David-san! I didn't see you coming" said Naegi as Sora begin to smile embarassing to Naegi. "Sorry! We were wondering why Sayaka is heading and we follow Sayaka for 3 min and then saw her close to Naegi's room."

"That's okay. But it is going to see you again after the ceremony." Said Sayaka smiling. Then David walk toward Naegi "Hey Naegi. Are you okay!" said David as he begin walking toward Naegi

"Yeah! I'm good. Thanks for asking David. How about you Maizona-san, No injuries"

"Heh heh. I'm good. I am pretty sturdy. You don't have to be worry about me Naegi-san, Sora-san, and David-san. I am look fragile, but my muscle are actually pretty strong. It's because I'm always jumping around on the stage!"

"That's a relief." Sighing Naegi as he sigh for Sayaka to be good from the impact." Then Maizona begin to look at the brusie."Hey Nagei-kun! Are you alright from the bruise from Oowada-kun's punch." Then Naegi begin to put his hand on the bruise and then remember "That's right. I lost conesiouness right in front of everyone. The first thing I did is show them that I'm a weaking" thought Naegi

"Naegi-Kun? Are you sure you are alright" and then Naegi regain his sense and shocked in surprised "Ah, Sorry I'm fine! This kind of thing is nothing to me really!"

"Thank God. I was a little worried, you know." As Sayaka sigh and begin to stop worried for Naegi. Then Naegi begin to ask Sayaka "Hey Sayaka. What were you doing outside my door?" questioned Naegi

"I was wondering that too Sayaka?" said Sora and Sayaka begin to answer that question "I came to you out." Said Sayaka answering

"Come to call me out?" question Naegi "I thought if you've woken up already from being unconscious and I was asking if you are joining the rest of the students at the cafeteria"

"Cafeteria" and Sayaka continue talking "After you collasped, everyone went exploring on their own. We thought it would be most effective to split up the investigation between us. We promised to meet up at the cafeteria later to report our findings."

"And… The meeting is happening now? It that's the case, of course I want to be there!" told Sayaka as she begin to smile to Naegi "Thank god. Well, I'll go on ahead to the cafeteria"

"Okay! We'll meet you at the Cafeteria." Said Naegi as Sayaka nodded and begin to walk away from Naegi, Sora, and David and is heading to the cafeteria of where the meeting is at.

"Okay! Sora, David let's ahead to the cafeteria" and Sora and David nodded to Naegi and they begin to leave to hallway and continue walking toward the cafeteria. Then as Sora, David and Naegi made to the cafeteria

"So this Is the dormitiory's cafeteria" thought Naegi and he went in the cafeteria and found Sayaka at the cafeteria smiling "Thank God we have a clean cafeteria to eat in, don't you think? But this is not the time to be happy. We're locked in here, after all"

"That's right. As for I can tell, none of the others are here yet. I guess we have to wait just a little longer." Thought Naegi.

"That's right Naegi-kun. Let's wait together" said Sayaka smiling as Naegi is shocked at Sayaka "…Eh!? How did you…!?" and Sayaka answered "I can read minds… Just joking I just have good intuitions."

"Okay! That was weird." Said Sora

"I just joking . I have good intutions."

So Sora, Riku, David, Sayaka, and Naegi started to wait for the rest of the students including Riku. Then in 10 minutes, Sayaka breaks the silence in the cafeteria.

"So, David and Sora."

"Yeah, Sayaka." Said David

"How do you know Sora." Sayaka asked

"Well, Can I have a moment. Be right back."

So David walk out of the cafeteria and then David went to his dorm room and summon his crystal ball that he got from Yen Sid as a gift and then use his power and to communate with his master Kratos.

Meanwhile back to Kratos's castle, Kratos was sitting in his throne talking with his general friend Tidus about David, Sora, and Riku's progress when suddenly the crystal ball begin glowing and Kratos noticed the glowing and he got out of his throne and then walked to the crystal ball and then activate the crystal and all the sudden the image of David appear of the crystal ball and Kratos begin smile to David and David smiled back to his master.

"Ah, David. How are your progress doing." Kratos said

"Ah, Good. But I got an question master?" David said

"Yes, what is it." And David begin asking the question about that should David tell them about Sora and his life. And after saying the question, Kratos nodded to David "Yes, you should tell them. Maybe they could help you with the mission to find the keyhole and find the source of the darkness. But remember do not save them even if you and Sora went to save the students. I promise that someday we will find the way to save them David"

"Thanks, Master Kratos. I will tell them and I still remember the promise that I made to you about the mission." Then Kratos smiled at David "Good! So I will see you as the progress continue."

"Thanks Master, I will see you later. Bye" said David as he deactive the crystal ball and then dismissed the crystal ball and after that went out of his dorm room and head back to the cafeteria. Then 2 min, David made back to the cafeteria as Sora, Naegi, and Sayaka begin talking with each other. Then Sayaka turned her eyes and saw David and she smiled "Hey David, Welcome back. We were talking with Sora." And David smiled "Thanks, Sorry about that and I talk to someone and I can talk about how Sora and I met and our journey together." And David walk to the seat and once David take the seat. He begin talking about how Sora and David met.

"So, Where to start. You can start Sora." Said David and Sora nodded and begin his story "So 3 years ago when it started at Destiny Island my home world with Kairi and Riku. Riku and I were sword fighting with wooden sword because of the rivialy that Riku and I have and then we were making an raft to go to different worlds. Then one night as I was in my bedroom. Suddenly an mysterious black storm appear in the sky and I was wondering what it was and I noticed about the rift and I came out of the window and take the rift to Destiny Island where the rift is. When I reach the island, suddenly I saw an mysterious black creature "Heartless" appeared out of nowhere.

"Heartless, What is that?" questioned Naegi

"Those are the black creature that came out of the darkness from people's heart and they are out of the mission to find the world's heart "Keyhole"." Said Sora and finished continue his story "So I tried use the wooden sword to see if I can damage those creature and it does not deal damage to them and I was scared and I saw Riku standing on the little island. So I ran from the heartless and went in the secret place and walk across the bridge and made to where Riku is and suddenly, Riku is acting strange and told me to come that the door is open and that we can come to the outside world and we won't be able to see about parents again and he told Sora that he is not afraid of the dark. Then Riku begin putting his hand across and then suddenly an black portal appeared beneath us and it is shallowing us and I was trying to grab Riku's hand. But it was too late and I thought I was gone when suddenly an orb of light appeared from the darkness and I was free from the darkness and I find out that an keyblade appeared on my hand."

"A Keyblade?" said Sayaka and Sora nodded as Sora stand up and then put his hand out and suddenly the keyblade appeared that shocked Naegi and Sayaka"

"So that's a keyblade." Shocked Naegi and David nodded "Yes, This keyblade is the key to beated the heartless" said David as Sora dismissed his keyblade.

"So I use the keyblade and attack the heartless and it destory the heartless on the island and I noticed an door appeared and I ran toward the door and it open and I went in the door and suddenly I noticed Kairi looking at the door painting and I called her name and Kairi was saying my named as if she is being control and then suddenly the door opened and it pushed Kairi to me and I was trying to reach her but then she disappear and I was blown away and I woke up on the piece of the island and I noticed an huge black orb on top of us and suddenly an huge heartless appear out of nowhere and I did my battle stance and after the battle. Suddenly the huge heartless begin getting shallowed by the huge dark orb and I was trying to hold on to my dear life and I failed and I got swallowed by the huge dark orb.

"That sad, Felt sorry for you Sora"

"Yeah I was for me. But as soon I was in an new world "Traverse Town" and I met David as I was battling heartless in the fountain area along with my friends that I made "Donald, and Goofy" and we set on the journey to find my friends. Along the journey. I made lots of new friends in different worlds. Getting Stronger in body and soul with the keyblade. When we were in the world "Hollow Bastion" where Meleficent lives."

"Meleficent, Who is that?" questioned Naegi

"Well, Hard to say. Meleficent is the evil fairy who controls the heartless and is the one who Sora and I were having an hard time with and the one who have control of the darkness. We been fighting Meleficent's heartless for the last 3 years." Sighed David

"Anyways, on Meleficent's world. I got the feeling that I know that place, But do not remember. Riku was waiting for me in this world and I was shocked that Riku took the keyblade for my hand saying that I was the deilvery guy and then Riku give me an wooden sword and said "That I should play heroes elsewhere". I was in shocked about it and the worst is that Donald and Goofy went to Riku's side due to obey a friend letter. After that I got the courage by David telling me to don't give up and fight the way to your friends."

"Yeah! After that Sora and I continue our way to Hollow Bastion with each other and when we reach the entrance hall. Riku who have darkness in his heart told Sora that He shouldn't be here. Then Sora begin telling Riku that he is stronger than Riku. And Riku is saying what could that punky heart that Sora have is stronger. But I knew that Riku went to far and then Riku fire and spell "Dark Firaga" and is heading to Sora. Then miracle happen and Goofy shield Sora and Donald right to Sora side saying all for one and Sora is become Goofy's and Donald's best buddies. I was happy for Sora and then suddenly when Sora did his battle stance and told Riku that he does not need an weapon and the keyblade suddenly disappear in light and returns to Sora and told Riku that his friends is power that is inside Sora's heart. After the battle Riku retreated and we continued on the Castle and when we reach the Castle's Church, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I battle Meleficent and we won then we reach the top of the castle and then Sora battle Ansem who is controlling Riku by the darkness in his heart and after the battle Riku disappear and then Sora remember the words saying that his friend and girlfriend Kairi's heart is sleeping in his heart and Sora use Riku's keyblade to unlock his heart and release the hearts of the princess and Kairi heart but said Sora into the darkness and another miracle happen and Kairi strong connection with Sora released Sora from the darkness and saving him."

"Wow! Sora got an strong bond with Kairi and it is strong that makes Sora strong against the heartless. I am happy for you Sora." Said Sayaka smiling and Sora smiled back and say "Thanks to her"

"And then Sora, David, Donald, and Goofy went into the heart of darkness and defeat Ansem but also Riku went into the door of darkness to try and hold the darkness off and that cause Sora and Kairi to be separate, But Sora told Kairi that he will get home with Riku someday and Kairi know he will do. Then 2 Years later. Sora, Riku, and Kairi has united and Riku joined with Sora to stop the darkness. As for me I set out for my journey and that the end of my story."

After David finished his story, Naegi and Sayaka were in shocked and is happy but sad that Sora friend have an terrible past. "Wow Sora! Riku got an terrible past of become one with the darkness and have to kill his best friend and that he is trying to control the darkness in his heart. But I am happy that he did and he become powerful with you and David." Said Sayaka as she smiled to Sora and David.

"Thanks Sayaka! Anyways Sayaka. How did you and Naegi know each other." Questioned Sora and Naegi go into embarassing mood and told Sora and David how they met each other "Well I meet Sayaka went I went to Roku Junior High in which I was in Class B and Sayaka is in Class D. I was surprised that since the students know her due to her super level. But we did not get an chance to talk since we are in different class."

"Yeah I was surprised that someone like Sayaka that remember me as I'm someone who is not particually stand in the crowd and that I'm just an average student who is intersed in only the top of the popularity chart." Said Naegi

As Naegi's words, Sayaka was shocked at Naegi "Why did you saying such silly thing? You're very special, Naegi-kun." And Naegi got surprised at Sayaka's words "S. Special? Me?"

"That's right Naegi. You are special. You don't know it yet but it is deep in your heart and you need to find it and by the way. Sora did not got popular in school before the darkness happens." Smile David as Sora give David an embarassing look at David "Hey David, Not Fair." Said Sora that cause Naegi and Sayaka to laugh "Ahaha. Sora-kun you are funny when you're do your embarassing look"

Then Naegi looks at Sayaka and smilled at Sayaka "Her smile is wonderful that calms your heart when you see it. Her laugh was like the sound of bells tinkling. It's so wonderful that I could not imagine better expression on any face anywhere." Thought Naegi smilling

"But really, It's so great! Having someone I know here with me. I'm sure for now on I'll be able to cheer up just by talking. You're are really amazing Naegi-kun!"

"No, I'm not really comparing to all other "Super High-School Level's" around here, I'm not much of a big deal." Then Sayaka answered "But You're the only one here who managed to calm me down. All the other "Super High-School Level's" couldn't do that."

After Sayaka say that, Naegi smiled "Thank you for saying that Sayaka." And Sayaka smiled back "You're welcome! As a reward for calming me down, I'll be a "Super High-School Level Assistance!"

"Huh? Assistance" confuse Naegi and Sayaka answer "Naegi-kun's assistance. I'll do my best to help you so we can get out of here together!."

After Sayaka saying that Sora, and David smiled at Naegi and Sayaka "You know Sora! I think that Sayaka and Naegi have an very strong bond with each other and I know that they will get out of the school as they work together as a team." Said David Then Sora replied back "Yeah! I think that to. Wonder how Donald, and Goofy is doing. I know that they are doing their best with King Mickey on their side." Said Sora smilling

Then suddenly Naegi looks at the clock in the cafeteria "Huh? It's Seven!? Is it evening already. Everybody is quite late. They should be here now" thought Naegi

Then suddenly the Cafeteria's door opens up and it show Kiyota Ishiumaru walking to the gang. "Huh! Naegi-Kun, Marizono-Kun, Sora-Kun, and David-Kun! You guys sure are early birds! I'm disappointing. I was sure I was going to be first. Is my fighting spirit not up to the challenge…!? I won't give up! Next time I will surely win! Justice always win in the end!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru said that sacred the gang.

Then Sayaka begin talking to Kiyotaka "You're making quite a scene Kiyotaka-kun." Then Sora and David nodded "Tell me about it" said Sora and David together.

Then suddenly after the conversation, The rest of the students including Riku began to enter the cafeteria. Then after that, Everyone is here at the cafeteria."

"Hey Riku! Got any information?" questioned Sora

"Nope, Didn't find anyway to get out. Went to different location around the building but no luck." Answered Riku

Then as the rest of the student gather in the caferteria, Ishimaru start talking " It seems everyone is here! I propose we start the meeting. So on the agenda, report what we found in our investigations, and try to make the most of the information. Let's all work together to find the way out of this place as soon as possible." Then suddenly Junko started to as a question "Ah, Wait a second…!" and Ishimaru respond "What is it!?"

Then Junko asked again "Eh, What was her name… that silver-haired girl…" said Junko as she is asking the question. "Ah, that's it, Kyouko Kirigirl…? What about her." Said Ishimaru

"She's not here." Said Junko as Ishimaru started to get worried "What did you say!?" Then respond "As I looked around the cafeteria. Sure enough, Kirigirl-san was nowhere to be found."

"Where did she go? Did anyone see her around the building?" said Aoi and the students shake their head saying they haven't see her around the building

"Eh? Did no one see Kirigirl-san all day" said Chirio worried

"Then the reason she is not here. It couldn't be…!" thought Naegi

"Naegi's Mind (Flashback)

"Beating, stabbing, clubbing, beheading, burning, suffocating, laughtering, voodo cursing… The method dosen't matter "Only the student who kills someone can leave." It's a very simple rule. The most evil of actions leads to the best of outcomes I hope you all cooperate." Said Monobear

(End Flashback)

"Wait a second. If Kirigirl is really killed somewhere in the building. Shouldn't something the announcement be on. If it is not on then she is safe." Said Riku as Naegi begin to relax

Then Ishimaru begin to get angry "Unforgivable, for Kirigirl to be late on the first day. Those who don't mind being late and explain of being tardy."

"Uh! Do you realise of how incoherent you are being?" said Junko as Ishimaru begin to calm down "Yeah, Sorry about that. Anyways Let's get the meeting started without her." Then the meeting started and Sayaka began talk softy to Naegi "Uh! Naegi-kun, I think we should start by asking what they found after we split up." Questioned Sayaka and Naegi respond "Good Idea! Marizono" and Sayaka smiled "Thanks! For being your assistance. I will tried my best."

Then Sayaka begin explaining what they found "Okay! So in order to fill Naegi-kun on what happen. Let me explain it we divided into groups and explore this building. Togami-kun, Ishimairu-kun, went alone and also Kirigirl now that I think of it Kuwata-kun, Hagakure-kun, Enoshima-san and Fujisaki-san went togetherAsahina-san, Oogami-san, and Oowada-kun were also a group. Then Sora-san, Riku-san, and David-san were also a group too. That leaves Celes-san, Fukawa-san, and Yamada-kun also say together."

1st case Togami-kun

"I went looking for leads regarding the culprit who locked us all here. I couldn't find anything, however. That's all." Togami-kun said

"That's… Everything you have to report?" said Naegi as Togami respond back in an temper mood " "If I found anything I would have told you. I didn't so there is nothing to say."

"I see. I understood"

2nd Case Ishimaru-kun

"I investigate the dormitory area. I found a great discovery! We each have our own private room." Said Ishimaru in happy mood

"Geez, We already know that… I mean, that was the first thing we confirmed together, wasn't it?" said Aoi Asahina embarassed

"There's a name plate on each door showing which room it is." Junko said and Oogami begin asking "Also, We have been provided with a labeled key."

"That is not all. It's seems the rooms are completely sound proof and I did an test with Fujisaki" said Junko and Fujiaski responded back "I have tested with Junko and we made a loud noise from the neighboring room. But couldn't hear anything." Said Fujisaki

"That is strange. But when you guys went to your separate rooms. Did you notice something" said David and Sayaka asked David "Like what! David-san?" and David respond "Like when you check the bathroom door, did you guys notice that the men's door does not open so well and the girl's does open and close so well."

"Now you mention it that the girl's private shower room can be locked and they expected to live in this school. This stinks." Oowada said in anger

"But it is better then not having them! If we didn't survival will be more difficult!"

"S…So , is that all you have to report? A top student like yourself probably has something else…" Said Toko and then Ishimaru begin saying to the students "…. That's everything! Then let's move on with the meeting!"

3rd case! Kuwata-kun, Hagakure-kan, Enoshima-san, and Fujisaki-san

"We looked at the metal plates covering the windows in the classroom and corridors. Then we went through them one by one. We thought maybe one of they would be loose or something… But in the end…"

"Nothing came out of it. None of them would bundge an inch." Said Leon and then Chiririo began talking while in tears "It looks like there's no way to escape anywhere…! We're really trapped inside this school…!"

"That's bad… Bad, bad, bad,bad,bad… Seriously bad. What are we going to do?" said Junko in despair and then Leon began to go in despair "Hey, Calm down! You're freaking me out too." Said Leon

"Hey Junko, Leon. You should calm down. Don't think that we are trapped in this school. Believe in yourself and there is hope inside of you all." Said Sora and Riku responds back "Sora's right! Don't give up of hope and don't go into despair."

"Yeah! Sorry Junko. Thanks Sora and Riku. I almost gone into despair" said Leon

4th case Asahina-san, Oogami-san, and Oowada-san

"Well. We searched the school area. We tried looking for a way to contact the outside world! But we couldn't find anything… I'm sorry…" said Aoi Asahina-san

"Then we went back to the entrance hall, I tried do something about the huge bulkhead blocking the exit… But even with the strength of me and Oogami together, No matter how we pulled it was impossible to open It's as if it's made of iron. It's very tough." Said Oowada

"Well that's because it is made of iron." Said Celestia and then Oowada respond "Anyway, There is nothing to take out this bulkhead by force."

"I feel like I'm about to cry…" said Aoi and then Oogami began talking "Next, I will find my findings. It does not have relevance to the outside world, But I discover an stairway to the second floor. But the stairway is shutted by the shuttle gates and so we are trying to find the switch for the gates but did not find the switch to open it. But I believe that the way out is somewhere in one of the floors."

Final case: Cele-san, Fukawa-san and Yamada-kun

"To tell the truth, We didn't really "Go together"… We have stayed in the hallway the entire day. You see, running around investigating isn't really my style." Said Cele-san

"Hey wait. What the heck were you thinking, staying in one placed and not getting information" said Junko and then Fukawa-san begin talking "Hey! No one invite me. Not even one asked me to join them. I hate being treated like a pariah. I can't stand it."

"Hey, If you wanted to come along, You should have just say something" said Junko and then Fukawa respond "I can't go around and ask. I'm not an unrefined dirty girl like you."

Then after Fukawa say those sentence to Junko she is shocked of those words then say something to Junko "Dirty girl…?"

Then Sora begin to get worried of those word "Um, Fukawa-san! That went to far saying it." Said Sora. Then suddenly Junko gets very angry at Fukawa " I'm shocked. I didn't expect you to call someone you met names based on just first impression." Said Junko as they started to fight to each other.

"Hey, you two. Calm down, "Right?" It's not good for your skin, you know? Said Yasuhiro worried. "That right! Are you already in such good terms that yo feel it's okay to fight." Said Sayaka

"Uh! Marizono-san… I don't think that's what it's all about…" said Naegi. Then Sayaka begin talking "Anyway! I think we're heard from everyone else. So let me report what I've been doing… I investigated the kitchen and the fridge in the inner kitchen and the inner kitchen is stuffed with ingredients. So looks like we don't have to worried about food."

"It doesn't matter how full it is, How long can it last for 15 people" said Hifumi shying. Then Fukawa answered the question "We can survive on crumbs for a few days if we have too."

"Eh? Am I a bird?" said Hifumi question Fukawa. Then Sayaka answered back "There is nothing to be worried about. It seems the firdge will be filled automatic every day. That is what the headmaster said"

"Huh. You saw him!?" said Junko confuse. Then Sayaka answered back "Yeah, When I looked in the fridge and suddenly he jumped out from somewhere, Then told me that and then disappear again. I don't think that you can control such speed by a remote control.

"Um, An elusive weapon shaped like a stuffed toy. I can't decide if it's scary or not…" Then Riku respond back "Anyways! We should find the way out of this school before we get killed" said Riku and then Sora agreed on Riku "I agreed with Riku, We should find the way out of the school."

Then as Sora finished talking to the students. Suddenly an voiced raised up to the students. "Man! You're all noisy, you know. Do you have time to spare." Said Kirigirl

"Kirigirl-kun! Where have you been until now?! The meeting started long ago" said Ishimaru. Then without saying a word, Kirigirl placed a sheet of paper on the table."

"Hey! That looks like" said Naegi and then Kirigirl answered "Floor Plans for Hope Peak Academy."

"Hey wait a second. Where did you find these plan Kirigirl." Said Ishimaru as Kirigirl answered back "Does it matter of where I find the plans." Then Sora asked "Hey Kirigirl, what is the meaning of these plans that you found?"

"As far I can tell by looking it… It's the same building as the academy." Said Kirigirl and that shocked the students "Does it means that we're inside the real Hope Peak Academy?" said Ishimaru. Then Kirigirl answered back in "It looks like it. But someone did many pecular alterations.

"Alterations?" questioned Naegi. "I can't say! I only got the plans for the first floors." Sighed Kirigirl.

"But if we're really inside Hope Peak… We weren't dragged away to somewhere else…" said Chiriro. And then Aoi remember something "I don't think that is that! If this is Hope Peak Academy. Then where is the other students go?"

"That's a good question were is the other students. But first we need to rest and regain our energy." Said Hagakure

"But have we already been locked in a closed environment with no way to escape to is that the truth." Said Celesa-san. Then Fukawa begin to be in despair "Please, Don't say it. I want to start forget it all. Being locked in a place with no exit. What should we do?"

"It's simple. If you want to escape the school. All you need to do is kill a student." Said Togami

"Hey Togami! It is not cool to ask the students to kill each other. We need to get out of the academy without killing each other" said Sora

"Calm down, everyone! Sora is right. We need to think calmy of what our next step should be.." said Sayaka and Riku nodded "Sayaka is right! We need to focus and think. Rushing it does not goes as plan." Said Riku

"So anyways, The best thing to do is to adapt our new lifestyle" said Cele-san.

"Are you saying we should accept living in this place." Said Chiriro in tears

"Knowing how to adapt is the difference between life and death. Based on that , I have a propostion for everyone."

"Ah? A propostion?" questioned Naegi

"Since we're trapped in this place. It seems we have no choice but to pass the night time. Do you all remember the rules about Night Time

Naegi's flashback

"The time between 10 p.m and 7 a.m is night time. Durning Night Time, There are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care."

"Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepare for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intertionally falling alsleep elsewhere will be punished."

End Flashback

"I suggest we make one additonal rule regarding this night time."

"One more rule?" questioned Naegi as Celes-san answered "Walking outside between Night Time is forbidden. The school rules don't forbids us to walk around durning Night Time, They just restrict the places we can enter."

" do you think we should do that?" said scarred Toko

"If we keep to the school rules, It will be easy to become terrified once night arrived. So we can keep imagining someone coming to kill us."

"Wait. You are suggesting a way to restricting our movement at night." Said Riku

"That said, Unlike the school rules we have no way to enforce it. So everyone must decide for themselves whether to cooperate or not."

"Well I approve, I think, like the goth said. If we have no rules it can lead to self destruction. Said Junko

"I also approve on behave of the boys!"

"Whoa, Whoa. Really, Now you our represtative?" said Leon. Then Celestia smiled "Then it settled, Let's rest for the morning."

"And with that Celes-san gracefully left the cafeteria, It didn't leave an opening for anyone to stop her, It was the most natural thing to do. That leaves the rest of the students in silent until Mr. Chairman broke the silence." Thought Naegi

"Well, Then let's end the meeting at this point. Night Time will be here soon! We must be all prepare for tomorrow!"

"But do we really have to sleep in this place?" said Chiriro

"We have no choice Chririo, I few don't sleep we'll be too weak to do anything." Said David and Chririo begin smiled to David

"Thanks David! So Seen you guys tomorrow." Said Chririo and he walk out of the cafeteria

"See you later. I'm so tried…" and with that Naegi's classmate left the cafeteria leaving only Sayaka, Naegi, Sora, David, and Riku left in the cafeteria.

"Hey Naegi-kun, We should also go." Said Sayaka and then Naegi nodded "Yeah, I guess so. Night Sora, Riku, and David see you tomorrow."

"Night Naegi!" said Sora

"See you tomorrow Naegi!" said David

"Later Sayaka, and Naegi. Hope you have a good night" said Riku

With that Naegi and Marizono left the cafeteria with only Sora, Riku, and David left in the cafeteria.

"Hey Riku, Sora! Can I talk to you" said David

"Sure David." Said Sora

"Yeah" said Riku

With that Sora, Riku, and David went back to the seat in the cafeteria and begin talking about an plan. "Hey Sora, Riku! Have you sense darkness coming from Celestia. It is stronger.?" Said David

"Now you mention it. I did sense the darkness around her. It is stronger as Ansem."

"That is not good. Maybe she is trying to sent the students into darkness. But is she the one that cause the heartless to appear." Said Sora

"I don't know. But for now we should keep an eye of her. So we should head back to our dorms." Said David

So Sora and RIku nodded on David answer and they begin to walk out of the cafeteria. Suddenly Riku begin sense something coming their way and Sora, Riku and David stopped.

"Hey Riku What's the matter?" said Sora

"I sense some darkness coming to us and it is stronger. So let's get ready." Said Riku

So Sora, David, and Riku begin their battle stance and summon their keyblade. Suddenly an black portal appear in front of the heroes and out of the black portal is the evil fairy Meleficent

"Well, Well, It is the keyblade brats." Said Meleficent

"Meleficent, I know that you're here spreading darkness in this world" said Riku

"Correct? The heartless is getting stronger due to the darkness in this world is powerful thanks with an help of an friend!"

"What! That is not good." Said David

"We'll stop you right now Meleficent" said Sora as Sora begin attacking the evil fairy. But Sora went through the evil fairy and landed on the corner of the cafeteria.

"Sora! Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Looks like she is an hologram."

"Yes! I send an message to you brats to see if you can stop me." Said Meleficent

"We'll stop you from sending this world into darkness." Said Sora

"I liked to see you tried. But I'm in an rush due to my plans in motion"

With that Meleficent wave her wand and she disappear into second. After Meleficent left. Sora, Riku, and David dismissed their keyblade.

"What do she mean by her plans?" said David

"Don't know but it can't be good." Said Riku

"We need to find the keyhole as soon as possible" said Sora

"Agred!" said David and Riku

With that Sora, Riku and David began to walk out of the cafeteria to their dorms. As they leave the cafeteria. Suddenly an heartless appeared on the corner of the cafeteria and then disappear into the black portal.

End of Chapter 6. Hope you like this chapter. It is a long chapter. It is started to get good. Will Sora, Riku and David be able to find the World's keyhole before Meleficent sent this world into darkness. Will they help the students of getting out of the academy. Stay Tuned to find out. If you like it. Click on like and add it as your favorite. See you on Chapter 7


End file.
